


One Shots, Drabbles and Prompts (oh my!)

by bastiankurts (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bastiankurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various pieces of written work for Kurtbastian that are either too short to upload individually or that I just felt worked better archived in this bundle. The majority of these have been shared on my own tumblr in the past and are labelled with their titles and the blurb they originally were given when first uploaded, and they include different scenarios for Kurt & Sebastian as well as a few familiar faces along for the ride!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Sebastian Interrupts Brody & Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian stops by Kurt and Rachel's apartment to find Kurt and spend some time with him. He instead however discovers that Kurt's busy at work, and Rachel? Well, she appears to have some company of her own ...

At the sound of the knock on the door, Rachel pulled away from Brody, unable to stop the bubble of laughter that escaped her lips when she noticed him lean back on the pile cushions that lay on the floor and let out a long sigh.

“It’s Kurt, he keeps forgetting his keys,” She managed to say through her own laughter, getting up off the floor and noticing Brody’s smile before she disappeared to answer the door. 

Rachel knew that she was probably supposed to tell Kurt that she was planning on having a ‘not date’ with Brody that evening, but with how busy the two of them were that morning with getting ready to prepare for the day ahead, the thought had slipped from her mind. Still, after thinking about it she came to the decision that it really didn’t matter. Kurt had told her that he would probably be late anyway, having been asked by Isabelle to stay behind at work a little longer than usual to look over something with her, so Rachel had just assumed that Kurt wouldn’t have returned home for a quite a while, leaving her enough time to enjoy the meal she was going to be sharing with Brody. But obviously that hadn’t been the case, and Rachel rolled her eyes slightly as a bright smile appeared on her face, happy to open the door and greet him. After all, it was of no surprise that Kurt approved of Brody almost as soon as he heard about him from her anyway.

Yet when she did open the door, Rachel was surprised to find that she wasn’t met with the usual face of her best friend. Instead, her smile fell at the sight of who was actually standing on the other side.

“Well hello there, mini-Streisand.”

Rachel let out a sigh herself then, before giving the other a stern look. 

“What do you want Sebastian?”

“I came to see Kurt,” Sebastian simply replied, looking over Rachel’s shoulder in search for the other as he did so. A small frown appeared on his face slightly, noticing that Kurt wasn’t lurking behind her like he usually did and like Sebastian had expected. “Is he here?”

“No. He’s working,” Rachel answered.

“Oh.”

Sebastian sounded disappointed at the reply he received, and his eyes fell to the ground for a moment. That was, until something caught his attention however. He moved his gaze to look over Rachel’s shoulder, noticing something behind her and wondering if she was actually lying and Kurt  _was_  there, when he realized how wrong he was. Rachel was just about to open her mouth once more to tell Sebastian to leave, before she noticed his face fall into a frown and his attention catching on the something – or more, someone – moving behind her.

“Brody?” Sebastian asked then, confusion evident in his voice. 

There was an awkward silence for a moment between the three of them then, with Sebastian looking between both Rachel and Brody, reading the expressions that were on their faces as he tried to piece together the pieces of the puzzle that lay before him. But then it suddenly all clicked into place, and Sebastian’s frown disappeared in replace of a large, smug grin, his gaze turning right back to where Brody was lurking in the room.

“I’m interrupting something, aren’t I?” Sebastian asked. It was a question that required no answer, and Sebastian didn’t expect one. Instead, he rudely pushed his way past Rachel to enter the room, ignoring her sound of disapproval as he walked up to his friend. 

“So you finally told her how you felt. Took you long enough,” he said, the earlier smirk being replaced for a large smile instead. 

“Yeah,” Brody replied, smiling himself and looking back at Rachel who was standing by the still open door looking annoyed.

“ _Thank god_. I was beginning to wonder if you ever would. The constant pining over her was beginning to get annoying.”

“Sebastian,” Rachel cut in, noticing how Sebastian seemed to flop down onto one of the small piles of cushions upon the floor. “Kurt’s not here. So out.”

Sebastian merely turned to look at Rachel, no sign of moving from his current position. In fact, Rachel was certain that Sebastian had no real desire to move, not now that he had found something to entertain him until Kurt showed up. 

“I can wait,” Sebastian said, watching her for a second longer, before turning back to Brody. “So, question. If I hadn’t of knocked on the door when I did – how far do you think you two would have gone?”

“ _Sebastian!_ ” Rachel exclaimed. As he turned to look at her once more with an annoyed look on his face – and honestly why was  _he_  annoyed? He was the one barging into the apartment like he owned it – Rachel pointed to the open door again. “ _Out._ ”

Sebastian looked between the two of them again from where he sat on the cushions, before huffing out a sigh and standing up. 

“Fine. I get it. I’ll go and find someone else to annoy until Kurt’s out of work.” 

He moved to walk to the open door once more, noticing Rachel’s expression and finding some sort of amusement in it like he always did when he found that he had wound her up successfully. Once he was standing in the open doorway he paused, before turning around with a grin on his face once more.

 “You kids have fun.” He said, looking at Brody once more. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Which, admittedly, isn’t a lot.” Sebastian shot a wink at Brody again then, before being shooed out the room by Rachel once more until she shut the door behind him, ignoring the sound of his amused laughter that could still be heard.

As soon as she had got Sebastian to disappear Rachel leant against the door, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

“I don’t know how Kurt manages to date him,” She eventually said, opening her eyes again to look at Brody, who had a rather amused look on his face.

“I don’t know. I think he’s entertaining.”

At that, Rachel let out a groan, hitting her head against the wood of the door before pulling away from it and walking over to him again. 

“You would.” She replied, just as Brody moved to wrap his arms around her waist. Rachel looked up at him then, noticing his smile – the smile that always seemed to make her heart flip flop through the days that passed lately – and feeling her annoyance begin to subside slightly in replace of all the warmth and excitement she was feeling before the rude interruption. She noticed Brody’s smile grow slightly when their gazes met, before he leant in slightly and spoke once more.

“Now, where were we?”


	2. Pumpkin Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP carving pumpkins and Person A finding out they’re actually really bad at it, while Person B gives them some pointers while at the same time making fun of them.

“This is ridiculous.”

At the sound of Sebastian’s apparent distress, Kurt paused in what it was he was doing then for a moment, taking the opportunity to glance out of the corner of his eye at where it was Sebastian that was standing next by his side. As he did so, he noticed that Sebastian’s expression held what he could only describe as frustration woven into it’s features, his forehead furrowed tightly into a deep frown as his attention was focused intently on staring at where the object that was currently offending him sat staring right back at him from on the table. 

Giving a small shake of his head at the scene, Kurt decided to turn back to focus on his own pumpkin for a moment, holding it still with one hand as he continued to carve into it, cutting along the lines he had marked out earlier and attempting to finish the small section that he was currently busy working on.

“What’s ridiculous?” He asked, letting Sebastian know that even though his attention wasn’t currently focused directly on him and the current feud that he was having with his own pumpkin from beside him, Kurt had heard what it was that he had said. 

 _“This,”_  Sebastian replied, waving a hand out in front of him as he gestured towards the pumpkin sitting on the table. “No matter what it is that I do, it’s not coming out the way I want it to. I mean, you said that this was supposed to be easy to do, right? So why isn’t it?” 

There was a short pause as Kurt continued to quickly finish the section he was cutting out himself, before finally he carefully set both the knife and pumpkin down properly. It was then that Kurt decided to turn fully to see what it was that Sebastian was annoyed with for himself. His attention was first caught on watching Sebastian’s face, catching his expression then for a long moment, before slowly letting his gaze travel downwards to where Sebastian’s pumpkin was sat.

As soon as he caught sight of it however Kurt found himself instantly biting his bottom lip tightly to stop himself from bursting out laughing, attempting with much difficultly to keep a serious expression upon his face as he felt Sebastian’s gaze bore into him. The slight tremor of his shoulders from the tension of trying to hold in his laughter gave his thoughts away however, causing Sebastian to let out a short, irritated sigh before speaking once again.

“ _See?_  Even _you_  think so. You’re trying not to laugh right now – and don’t say you’re not because I can see that you are, Kurt!”

The tone of Sebastian’s voice and the agitation laced within his words had Kurt unable to stop himself from letting out a small bubble of laughter, quickly attempting to hold the rest of it back in so as not to hurt Sebastian’s feelings. Quickly, Kurt turned to look up at Sebastian face to face again, and upon looking back at the others expression Kurt realised that Sebastian was waiting for him to respond.

In an attempt to divert the conversation away from his own humour, Kurt decided to step forward towards the table once again. He reached out to pick up Sebastian’s pumpkin, inspecting it and looking at the work that had been put into it so far.  

“It’s really not  _that_  bad,” Kurt began, tilting the pumpkin ever so slightly to one side as he followed a line of where Sebastian had been cutting into it. “I mean, I can see its teeth.” He continued, pointing to a part that he thought Sebastian had worked on. 

“That’s not a tooth,” Sebastian replied, reaching forward and taking the pumpkin from Kurt’s hands. “I just haven’t got around to cutting that part out yet.”

“Oh,” Kurt said. He paused for a second, attention still focused on the pumpkin that was then being held tightly by Sebastian. Kurt tilted his head ever so slightly to one side, trying to work out what it was that Sebastian had been trying to carve into it, and hoping that the change of angle would help solve the mystery for him. However, tilting his head slightly seemed to do nor hint at nothing for him, unfortunately.

“So what’s it supposed to be then, exactly?” He finally asked, moving his head back to its normal position and looking back up at Sebastian once again as he waited for a reply. Kurt noticed the way Sebastian’s forehead creased again with his question, as if he was confused by Kurt’s question somewhat.

“It’s  _supposed_  to be a skeleton face. You know, like the one in that kid’s movie that they always put on the television at either Christmas and Halloween,” Sebastian paused, looking down at the pumpkin and holding it away from himself slightly, as if trying to assess what he’d done to it so far for himself. After a long moment he turned back to look at Kurt again, forehead still creased tightly. “It really doesn’t look like it though, does it?”

“Not really, no,” Kurt replied honestly, some of the laughter from before lacing itself into his words. It honestly didn’t look like a skeleton at all, and Kurt wasn’t about to lie to Sebastian about that fact. Even if he did try to do such a thing, it would be for no good reason. Both Sebastian and himself knew that he was speaking the truth anyway, and they had always been honest with one another — even if the truth wasn’t as nice as a sugar coated version of things. 

“However —” He continued, knowing that the pumpkin wasn’t a complete lost cause between them just yet. “I think we can get it back on the track you want still. May I?” 

Kurt held out his hands, silently asking for Sebastian to hand the pumpkin back to him. Hesitantly, Sebastian did, and once it was back in his hands Kurt turned back to the table they were working at and set the pumpkin down. He picked up one of the marker pens he had used earlier for his own pumpkin and for a long moment, Kurt just looked at it, as if trying to work out what it was he should do or where he should start sketching out a line. Finally though, he moved forward and began to make a mark on the pumpkin, focusing his attention on the path that the pen took.

“You know,” Kurt said, speaking at the same time as he worked. “This would have probably worked better if you had sketched the line out earlier instead of just carving into it and hoping for the best.”

Kurt’s words carried a teasing edge to them, and Sebastian rolled his eyes in response. He knew that he would probably never be hearing the end of things if Kurt could have his own way. As Kurt continued to mark out the lines however Sebastian moved towards him slightly so he could peer over his shoulder, focusing his attention on what it was that the other was drawing out for him to help.

Although he wouldn’t say it out loud, Sebastian simply found that watching Kurt while he worked sometimes was a fascinating thing to witness. He himself had never been all that big a fan of the whole ‘pumpkin carving’ tradition that the Halloween season brought with it, and so he had never attempted to give such a thing a shot before. In fact, it was only due to Kurt’s excitement whilst he was talking about it a week ago that Sebastian thought to attempt it in the first place (that, and Sebastian was certain that Kurt would have found some way to rope him into the activity anyway, even if he had said no to begin with). So it was of little surprise to him that he was more or less terrible at it given his lack of experience.

He hadn’t expected to be  _this bad_  at the whole ordeal however, and Sebastian would admit to himself that he was a little embarrassed at finding it such a struggle whilst Kurt seemed to make it all appear so  _easy_ and effortless. Sebastian was usually good at grasping at new things and being a quick learner, yet when it came to pumpkin carving? It seemed to have just gotten the better of him for some reason.  

“I was more focused on getting rid of all the useless crap inside the damn thing at first, to be honest,” Sebastian replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to watch Kurt as he worked. In response however Kurt simply let out another laugh, shaking his head as he stood up straight once more and pushed the lid back onto the marker pen he had been using. 

“And let me guess, it just never crossed your mind that you might _just_  need a guideline to follow either?” Kurt asked, the grin on his face saying more than words needed to. Sebastian gave a small shrug of his shoulders as a response when Kurt glanced at him again, and the action caused Kurt to begin laughing once more.

“Well you don’t have to keep mocking me about it,” Sebastian said, uncrossing his arms then as Kurt turned back to focus on the pumpkin.

Sebastian’s attention moved from watching Kurt work across to the pumpkin that Kurt had been carving himself before, and he couldn’t help but admire the work that had Kurt had put into it. Compared to what his own had been like, Sebastian could see clearly what it was that Kurt was carving out of it, noticing the way that Kurt had somehow managed to carefully carve around some of the curved edges for the image of the ghost that he had previously drawn out, and how compared to Sebastian’s rough edges on where he had been almost hacking at his pumpkin in frustration, those Kurt had been working on seemed smooth and almost perfectly shaped out.  

“When did you learn to be so good at this sort of thing anyway?” Sebastian couldn’t help but ask, his attention still focused onto Kurt’s work then. There was another short break of silence between them both, until eventually Kurt spoke.

“I’ve always carved pumpkins for Halloween,” Kurt replied. “When my Dad and Carole got married, I started helping Finn when he carved his own too. Last year he wanted a pumpkin with Oogie Boogie from ‘ _Nightmare Before Christmas’_ on it, and I’ll admit, that was more difficult for either of us to get right compared to your Jack Skellington right now.”

"The skeleton has a name?" Sebastian asked. It had never been something he had paid a lot of attention to honestly, but then again it had been a long while since he had really sat down and watched the film from beginning to end. 

At that, Kurt set the knife he had been using down onto the table, before picking Sebastian’s pumpkin up off the table once again. He glanced over the quick little alterations he had made, before eventually deeming his work acceptable and moving to hand it back to Sebastian again.

“There. The mouth might be a little bigger now than you originally intended, but it’ll look more like what you wanted in the end. Just  _follow the line_ this time.”

Sebastian let out a grin as he took the pumpkin away from Kurt’s hands, looking down at what Kurt had done and admiring it. Kurt had made the image look better than the mess it had appeared to look like before, and now that he had drawn out the guideline for him, Sebastian hoped that actually continuing to carve it would be less frustrating for him somehow. 

“I don’t even know why you think this is any fun,” Sebastian sighed out, turning back to the table himself so that he could continue working on his pumpkin again whilst Kurt returned back to focusing on his own once more. Despite his words however, Sebastian’s lips had curled up into a small smile. Although he might not enjoy pumpkin carving all that much, he did enjoy the fact that it meant he could spend the afternoon with Kurt by his side.

And although he wouldn’t say it directly, just spending time with Kurt and doing daft, silly things together was enough of a reason for Sebastian to enjoy spending time with him.

Even if he could do without Kurt’s constant teasing sometimes. But Sebastian had always been good at teasing back when it counted. 


	3. Back To The Corner (Where I First Saw You)

“So…” Dani began, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the three of them.

Kurt took the opportunity to take a small sip of his drink as Dani paused, still however listening attentively to hear what it was that she was going to say. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed how Sebastian’s eyebrows had raised slightly in a questioning manner, as if silently telling Dani to say whatever it was that she was currently thinking.

“How did you two meet?” She asked. Her eyes drifted from where she had been looking at the straw sitting in her own drink for a moment up at the two men across from her, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips before finally stretching fully across them. 

“Here,” Sebastian said, surprising Kurt by replying first and causing him to turn to watch as he spoke, whilst continuing to sip at his drink. “In this city. I was looking around at a few college campuses one week before I eventually moved out here. Stopped at one of the coffee shops one day when I was taking a break and bumped into Kurt unexpectedly and – the rest pretty much fell into place after that.” 

From beside him Kurt let out a small little snort, one hand moving to cover his mouth as he tried not to laugh out loud. The sound was enough to catch both Dani and Sebastian’s attention however, and the both of the turned to look at him. Sebastian frowned as he watched him, his brow knitting tightly together in a small frown whilst Kurt continued to battle to hold in his laughter.

“What’s so funny?” He questioned. For some reason it only caused Kurt to fight harder to hold in his laughter, his shoulders beginning to shake slightly with the strain. After a moment of attempting to compose himself he turned to Sebastian, his lips spread into a small little grin and one eyebrow arched and raised.

“Is that really the story you’re settling for?” Kurt asked, keeping his attention set on Sebastian for an extra moment. Sebastian’s confusion grew slightly, but beneath that Kurt was certain that he saw something else mixed in his stare. Understanding, at what Kurt was alluding to.

Across from them Dani was simply watching, wondering what was going on but amused at the show at the same time. Eventually Kurt turned away from Sebastian, a little bit of the laughter he was previously holding back breaking free finally as he set his drink down onto the table, his expression appearing amused.

“That’s not the honest story of how we met. Sebastian just decided to skip the  _actual_  beginning of the story,” Kurt clarified, shaking his head slightly as he turned his attention back to Dani. “We  _actually_  met back in High School, but we couldn’t stand each other in those days. In fact, pretty much every opportunity we saw each other was the perfect chance to throw insults at one another.” 

From beside him Sebastian let out a sigh, leaning back in his seat slightly at hearing Kurt’s words.

“I thought we agreed that we weren’t counting those days anymore? That we were moving past them?” Came Sebastian’s voice, causing Kurt to turn away from Dani back to him once more. 

“And we are moving past them. But when friends want to know how we met, I’m going to tell them the whole story. It’ll save Rachel and Santana doing it for us. And you know that they’d both jump at the opportunity,” Kurt said.

“Whatever. Either way, I’m still counting the New York story as a better beginning for us than the Lima one.” Sebastian replied, crossing his arms across his chest like a petulant child as he did so. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend’s behaviour — used to it after being with him so long — and turned back to Dani, shaking his head once more.

“I don’t think either of us are ever going to really agree on this topic,” He said, reaching for his drink again and lifting it to his lips once more. 

“Probably not,” Dani replied, her own laughter ringing in between her words. “’Tana did mention something about past horror stories with you two, but she wouldn’t say much more than that. Said I needed to try and get the stories from the source. It’s just that you two seem so …  _comfortable_ together now. It’s strange to think you used to never get along.”

“We still  _don’t_  get along half the time,” Kurt replied.

“Yeah, like right now,” Sebastian mumbled from beside him, turning his head to look around the bar for a moment, noticing that Rachel had apparently finished battling with the guy at the piano and was then stepping up to sing something before he decided to turn back to the conversation that they were having at the table.

“Sebastian, the New York story isn’t even  _that_  much more interesting to share.”

“Doesn’t matter. I still think it’s a better beginning than months of us throwing insults like gay face and meerkat at one another each other.”

Kurt turned his attention back on Sebastian, both his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.

“Need I remind you that the first thing you asked me when in that coffee shop when you were first here visiting colleges was if I’d finally grown up and burnt all my ‘girl clothes’, or if I’d instead decided to donate them to the poor and needy?” 

“It was a compliment,” Sebastian shrugged, trying not to meet Kurt’s eyes. “I was trying to tell you that I appreciated your style a lot more than I used to.”

“In the most awkward and round about manner that only you know how to do,” Kurt said, before turning back to Dani. “I’ll admit though, that particular meeting was a step up from Lima at the very least. He was trying to flirt and charm with my then boyfriend when we first met there.” 

“Can we  _please_  not bring Blaine into this?” Sebastian groaned, causing both Dani and Kurt to let out a laugh. 

“See, this is what I mean,” Dani said, causing the two men across from her to turn their attention to her. “Most couples you meet, they’re too busy trying to impress about their relationships to other people. All of this ‘oh so and so took me here on our first date’ and ‘when we first met it was like love at first sight’. You guys though, you’re just – you’re real. You  _bicker_. But you’re comfortable about doing it.”

“You mean like you and Santana do?” Sebastian asked, perking up slightly at the opportunity to shift the conversation away from him and Kurt for a moment. 

“Like me and Dani do what?”

At the sound of the voice, all three people around the table turned to the previously empty spot beside Dani, noticing that Santana had returned from where she had disappeared earlier to buy herself another drink. She set the drink down on the table, turning her attention to her bag for a second and making sure that she kept to safe beside her side.

“What are you guys even gossiping about? And why are we being compared to Porcelain and Fievel, Dan?” 

“Oh, I was just asking Kurt and Sebastian about how they met each other.”

Santana let out a laugh at that, turning back to the group and resting her arms on top of the table before replying to her girlfriend.

“Good luck there. The early days between them were like watching a messy battleground, seriously.” Santana paused then, moving a hand to reach for her drink. “Ah, the good old days. I still remember when Hummel and I used to plot against the wannabe Disney Prince here. That was always fun.”

“You two used to plot against me?” Sebastian asked, turning to glance at Kurt. “Why am I even surprised by that? Of course you did.”

Beneath the table Kurt reached for Sebastian’s hand, giving it a small, reassuring squeeze. It was one that he knew Sebastian would understand the message to, an unspoken way to tell him that the things that happened between them in the past was just that; the past, and that it didn’t affect his feelings towards him nor how he felt about him now.

“Santana and I had to find some way to keep ourselves entertained while you terrorised our Glee club.” Kurt answered. He tried to sound serious with his words, yet the small curve of his lips showed the truth of how the memory was entertaining to him.

“And yet, these days I’m just terrorised by the sounds you two make when you try and sneak Sebastian into the apartment for your little  _‘sleepovers’_.” Santana said, raising her hands and using air quotes on the last word as both Kurt and Sebastian let out an embarrassed groan.


	4. Dot To Dot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP playing connect the dots with Person B’s freckles.

“Kurt.”

“Mhm.”

“What  _exactly_  are you doing?”

It was early on a regular Sunday morning for the two of them, and one in which found that neither Sebastian nor Kurt were expected anywhere or had anything overly important planned on their list of things to do. In fact, instead of facing the usual rush of the regular hustle and bustle of the busy city that the rest of the week often provided them with, both men found that the last few days at the end of the week gave them both the perfect opportunity to simply relax and spend time with each other. Which was what they found themselves doing currently, curled up in bed against one another contently whilst the light of the outside world that leaked into the room from the slight open crack of the curtain in the room signified the slow start to a new day.

Kurt was comfortably lying next to Sebastian, leaning into the others side somewhat. His attention was focused onto what Kurt had earlier assumed was the sleeping form of his boyfriend, although he had since grown aware to the fact that Sebastian was most probably awake.

Kurt’s eyes had been drawn to the small little pattern of freckles that were spread across Sebastian’s collarbone, along his shoulder and up his neck slightly, taking the time to map out where each one was placed. At some point one of his hands had begun tracing them, his touch feather light against Sebastian’s skin, and Kurt couldn’t help but wonder about the markings forming some sort of pattern if you were to join them all together one by one.

Sebastian’s question however had disturbed the peacefulness of the moment that surrounded them, and Kurt’s hand stilled in its movement. He paused, his eyes not moving from where he was looking at the others skin still until Kurt eventually decided to respond, giving a small little shrug of his shoulders as he did so. 

“You’re like one of those dot to dot books,” He eventually replied, finally turning his attention away from the freckles that graced the others skin in time to see Sebastian raise a slightly sleepy eyebrow at him in silent question.

“Your freckles,” Kurt continued, sensing that Sebastian might not quite understand what it was he was talking about. Kurt looked away from the others expression back down to his shoulder again, moving his hand to press his fingertips lightly against one of the marks on the exposed skin there, moving slightly to another, and then another. “Each one of them. It’s like – if you got a pen and joined them all together, they’d make up a picture.”

Sebastian continued to watch Kurt wordlessly for a moment, noticing the way that his hand continued to move over his skin, Kurt’s fingers gliding and touching over whatever new freckle he could find before moving over to one close to it. After a moment Sebastian couldn’t help but to let out a small little laugh, closing his eyes as he gave a small little shake of his head at watching Kurt’s actions.

“You’re way too easily amused sometimes.”

Kurt tilted his head to the side in a thoughtful manner for a second after hearing Sebastian’s reply, letting out a short humming sound as he did so.

“Maybe.” He said, before facing Sebastian directly once again with what he hoped was what appeared to be a serious expression. “But you  _do_  have a lot of freckles.”

“That doesn’t seem to be a bad thing. It appears to keep you entertained after all.”

“You were sleeping.” 

“And that was the best thing you thought to do with your time?” Sebastian asked, his tone laced with amusement and eyebrows arching up slightly in anticipation for whatever Kurt’s reply would be. 

“Well firstly, I’m quite comfortable right now. And  _secondly_ ,” Kurt began, continuing to keep his attention on Sebastian’s face. There was a small little grin playing on his lips as he spoke, and Sebastian knew that Kurt was trying not to make it show. “I couldn’t get a pen. They’re too far away from this nice, warm,  _comfortable_  bed.”

At that Sebastian let out another laugh, reaching over with both of his own hands to wrap around Kurt’s waist suddenly. Kurt let out a small sound of surprise at the action at first, before quickly relaxing and laughing himself. Sebastian shifted their positions slightly so that he was hovering over Kurt, the sheet that was covering the both of them falling slightly with the movement.

“I hate to disappoint you, but I’m  _not_  your personal dot to dot book, Kurt,” Sebastian said, the words coming out between his laughter. He looked down at Kurt from where he was then laying below him, grinning slightly as he took in his expression. 

“That’s a shame,” Kurt replied, a mischievous grin slowly beginning to spread it’s way across his lips. “I can think of a few things that you  _are_  however.”

Sebastian’s own smile grew with Kurt’s playfulness, the traces of his earlier sleepiness having slowly begun to dissipate slightly. He casually continued to move towards Kurt, each movement causing the remaining distance between the two of them growing less and less. Yet as Sebastian’s lips hovered just over Kurt’s he paused once more.

“And what would they be?”

His voice came out low and quiet, the words brushing against Kurt’s lips in a teasing manner.

“Like you don’t know.”  Came his response, before he closed the final, tiny inch that was between them and met Sebastian’s lips in a slow kiss. 


	5. Breaking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I walked inside and immediately realised that it had never been so cold and so empty in this house before'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, little something written from Kurt's POV. Originally written as an exercise to try and kill my own terrible writers block at the time. Also inspired from the image posted below, which originally was accompanied with the quote used in the chapter summary.

The room was silent.

Waking up that morning, with the sunlight leaking in through the open crack in the curtains, Kurt could tell instantly that there was a change in the air around him.

Usually when he awoke, one of two things could be found. Either Kurt could sense the familiar weight of another body next to him, one that was usually sleeping peacefully until Kurt himself began to stir. If not that, then he would usually find that he had the bed to himself, whilst the sound of movement from the kitchen could be echoed into the bedroom.

He was met with neither sound that morning.

At first as he moved slightly, Kurt couldn’t help but frown. In his sleep hazed state he felt only confusion, wondering why everything felt so silent, empty and wrong around him. He cast his attention to the side, noticing the vacant side of the bed beside him and reached over to touch the pillow. He expected there to be a slight warmth still, a sign to show that someone had been there before, but was instead met with coldness.

The coldness felt like a weight that had fallen on top of him, and suddenly the memories from the evening before came back to him.

Flashes of an argument passed through his mind. Sharp words being thrown between them both, each one armed like weapons with the intention to hurt and wound. Voices raised as the argument grew more heated, with no sense of a chance to backpedal or to simply breath, until those final, hurtful words had been thrown at each other.

A flash of pain across deep green coloured eyes. The look of vulnerability that was open for just a spilt second before the expression quickly hardened and closed off: a usual defence mechanism that happened when the sharp, harsh words dug too far, too deep for comfort.

Having the reality rush to him so quickly had Kurt sitting up, quickly moving to leave the bed he had slept in as he wrapped his arms around himself. After a night of crying and feeling frustrated with himself, all he could feel now was a heavy mixture of both regret and guilt. The feelings sat deep within the very pit of his stomach, making him feel altogether uneasy.

Kurt reached for the dressing gown that he kept draped over a chair in his room, wrapping it around himself as he left the room, feet padding on the hardwood floor. A small part of him that was buried deep in the regret also held onto a single thread of hope, hope that maybe somehow, Sebastian had come back in the night. That he had’t left completely, and that Kurt would walk downstairs as usual to find him making breakfast. Hope that maybe, he’d have the opportunity to speak his own apologies and reach a point in which the both of them could sit down and talk things out without words and feelings exploding from either of them, that they should have done in the first.

But as he made his way down the spiral staircase, he was only met with the deafening silence of the reality they had created for themselves.

Kurt looked around him at the items in the kitchen, trying to note if anything had been moved from what he could vaguely remember the last time he had stepped foot in there, but then came to the quick realisation that everything sat just as it had been before.

The guilt that weighed in his stomach grew, as the hope was suddenly extinguished completely. Snuffed out like a candle.

He was alone, with no knowledge of where the other man was, but only knowing that if it hadn’t been for Kurt’s own annoyance and purpose of starting the argument in the first, he might not have woken up to the reality that was around him. Kurt couldn’t remember the last time the place had felt so lonely, so silent as he stood in the middle of the room, or if it even ever had.

Eventually, he took in a deep breath, pushing back the tears that were threatening to fall, and instead walked slowly to prepare a drink. It was only to keep himself busy, to try and distract the demons that were plaguing his mind then, and to attempt to forget for a moment that the house was empty except for himself. 

Maybe, if he kept himself busy with breakfast, then Sebastian would come back. Or even walk through the front door with his own version of breakfast in hand, soft smile on his face that showed of the opportunity of them both saying sorry, before moving on like they usually did when their arguments hit a peak.

Kurt’s hopes weren’t high for that scenario.


	6. We Can Learn To Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after returning from a spring break vacation away with his boyfriend, Kurt begins to worry that it might be the end of his relationship with Sebastian. The signs in Sebastian's behaviour are all pointing to _something_ at least -- but are they what Kurt thinks they could be? Confused, Kurt decides to do the one thing he knows is best to do in such a situation: ask his father for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a self para piece included in a roleplay from about a year ago, and was vital in showing Kurt's emotions about a big plot that my roleplay partner and myself were playing out together. After re-reading over the self paragraph entries I had for Kurt, I realised some worked well as standalone one-shots -- and therefore I have decided to share them here. 
> 
> It is important to note that in this little story Burt knows exactly why Sebastian has been acting anxious around Kurt for a while, considering that Burt had been contacted by him beforehand to ask if he could ask Kurt to marry him. Kurt however, knows nothing of this interaction, and has instead jumped to the worst conclusion in his mind. Of course. 
> 
> Oh, and this is also sort of the beginning that links in with the original plan that _'The Distance Between Us'_ eventually evolved from, which is why Kurt mentions Milan a few times :)

It had been an odd sort of week for Kurt, and not in the best of ways either. His work had been keeping him busy since day one of returning from his vacation time away, stopping him from over thinking the other aspects of his life that were becoming an ever growing course for concern.

Kurt could note that Sebastian had, admittedly, been acting strange for a while. Yet ever since the two of them had returned from their Spring Break the previous week, that act of strangeness had only heightened. Kurt had been so sure that the vacation away had been good for the both of them, that it had given them the time away from the stresses that they were both feeling recently, but since they had returned to New York he wondered if maybe he had been wrong. Before it had just been odd questions that Sebastian would ask out of the blue relating to them and their relationship, but now it had evolved into other things. Nervous actions, avoidance, even stares that Kurt knew were being directed in his way whenever Sebastian thought he wasn’t looking or paying much attention. 

It was driving Kurt mad. But he didn’t know if it was all simply in his head or actually obvious to see, so he didn’t speak up. He would eventually, but a part of him was scared to do so. Scared that maybe … maybe if he did, he would discover that it was the beginning of the end for their relationship. 

The worries had grown so strong they had gotten to a point where Kurt found that he couldn’t even sleep at night, and waking up earlier than usual was just a common occurrence for him lately, as it was for that morning too. Kurt was wide awake even before the sun had even had a chance to rise, and he knew he was the only one in the apartment that was. Sebastian was laying fast asleep beside him, dead to the world, and Sebastian's brother -- who had since been living with them over the past few weeks while he tried to find a new place to live and a new job for himself within the city -- was in one of the guest rooms, and Kurt had grown to discover that the man could probably sleep through a thunderstorm and not be disturbed.

So, after having laid there for what felt like an eternity Kurt let out a quiet sigh, before slowly deciding to slide his way out of the bed. He didn’t want to disturb the sleeping form of his boyfriend beside him so he made sure to be careful about how moved, eventually looking back at Sebastian once he was out of bed to make sure that he was still asleep. Judging that he hadn’t disturbed him from the peaceful look that remained upon his face Kurt gave a sad little smile, before quietly walking over to where his dressing gown was and wrapping it around himself. He needed some time to himself without anyone around him, and while the rest of the apartment was sleeping proved to be the perfect opportunity. 

It hadn’t been the first time that Kurt had gone through the process throughout the week. In fact, it was almost as if he were on automatic, walking his way to the kitchen while his mind was on overdrive and flicking the light switch on, switching on the coffee machine before searching for one of the cups he usually used for himself. The package he had picked up on Friday of developed photographs from their Spring Break together lay to one side, and Kurt glanced at if before quickly looking away again. Instead, he let his attention focus on waiting for his coffee to drain, noticing his mobile next to the charger from where he had left it the night before. 

An idea suddenly came to his mind, and on impulse Kurt reached for the phone, searching through his contacts for the person he wanted to call. It was mostly just to hear his fathers voice to be honest, an act to divert his attention away from all the stupid worries that were racing over and over and over again in his mind. Eventually Kurt had the phone pressed against his ear, listening to the sound of the ringing and hoping that he hadn’t woken his father up from too deep a sleep.

“Kurt? What the hell are you calling at this hour for kiddo? Everything alright?”

“Fine, Dad,” Kurt replied, letting a small little sigh. He could tell just from simply over the phone that his father’s brow was probably creased in concern, knowing that although they made it a habit to keep in contact throughout the week they never usually spoke at such an hour. “I just couldn’t sleep. Sorry if I woke you, by the way.”

“There was a fishing marathon on. You didn’t wake me.” Burt replied. Kurt didn’t know if he was telling the truth or just trying to make him feel better for calling at such an hour, but he decided to brush the topic to one side anyway. 

“How’re things with the house?” He asked, picking the first thought that came to his mind for casual conversation.

“You mean DC?” Kurt heard Burt let out a small little chuckle from the other end of the phone, and it made Kurt smile ever so slightly. “It’s great, honestly. Yeah, I got some time off work — I think I told you this — so we got some of the rest of the decorating done. It’s all up to the standard. Honestly Kurt, you gotta come out here sometime when I’m not using this place for work so much. It’s different from the Lima home, but it’s enough. Your decorating tips worked, by the way.”

“Naturally,” Kurt replied, pouring some of the steaming hot coffee into his cup. “We’ll work something out. Not now, considering I’m settling back into everything. I have a project to hand in next week for reviewing —”

“Kid there is no way I would ask you to visit during your college schedule anyway,” Burt interrupted, causing Kurt to stop mid sentence. “I am however talking about summertime. Seriously. If your boss gives you time off work, come and see the place. You can even bring that boyfriend of yours too.”

Smile dropping slightly at what his father had said Kurt paused, holding his coffee cup up before his lips. He pushed away the familiar feeling of confusion that he’d been feeling lately, although Kurt couldn’t help but feel like someone was twisting his insides at how happy his father sounded at the mention of Sebastian.

“Erm. Sure. Maybe.” Kurt swallowed, before turning around and leaving the kitchen. He flicked the light off with his elbow, making his way into the sitting room so that he could watch the sunrise above the city. “It would honestly depend on whatever’s going on at Vogue for me though. And … if Sebastian’s busy or not.” He winced at the slight hesitance he had provided in his words, although with the way that his father continued on Kurt assumed it had gone unnoticed. 

“We can plan something nearer the time. I don’t mind if there’s only the one visitor or two. Although this place obviously isn’t as large as the apartment you two have out in New York,” There was a pause, and Kurt had taken the time to sit down in a comfortable seat, pulling his legs up and tucking them under himself before reaching over for the coffee cup he had previously put to one side again. “How’s college, by the way?” Burt asked suddenly . “I know you’ve been on about that project of yours all week, but anything else interesting going on?”

Kurt took a sip of his coffee, before setting it to one side once more. “Not really,” Kurt replied, focusing his attention on a loose piece of thread on his dressing gown and pulling at it. “Well. Theres some … program that’s going around. But it only accepts a few of the students. And it doesn’t start up until the end of October anyway, so there's quite a while off.”

“What’s the program about, kid?”

“It’s sort of an exchange program, I guess?” It had been the first that Kurt had mentioned it to anyone. He’d been meaning to bring it up to Sebastian and to see what he thought, but with how the other seemed to be so lost in his own thoughts as of late joint with Kurt’s ever growing concerns, he was worried that the topic would have been the catalyst of all of his own fears for a potential break-up between them. He hated walking on glass but he didn’t know what else  _to_  do.

“Well, I say exchange. It’s a months program. They take you out of college term to study elsewhere, around other professionals to learn more skills and get to grips with how the fashion environment works. But I don’t know if it’s even worth going ahead for, or if I would even count if I applied for possible placement on it considering I already have my work at Vogue.com and —”

“Kurt, breathe,” Burt interrupted. Kurt paused, realising then that he wasn’t making much sense to his father and everything that the program contained. “Start small, alright? Where does this place take you?”

“…Milan.” He replied. “It changes every year. This year was France. My third year — which I’d be able to go in — it would be in Milan. I’d return in time a little before Thanksgiving.”

“Milan. That’s Italy right?”

“Right,” Kurt let out a small little breath of a laugh, reaching for his coffee again. “But would it be worth it? I mean, with Vogue —”

“Kurt listen to me,” Burt began, catching Kurt’s attention again. “If you’re considering this, you put your name down for it. So you might not get it. You tried, that’s still a big step in itself. But the flip side is that you  _might_. It’s a chance to visit Italy, being around more of that fashion stuff that you’re so crazy about. Your boss at Vogue will probably agree — hell, probably encourage it if you got it and decided to go. And think of what a benefit it would be! Things are different everywhere because of the different cultures. You want to be a fashion designer? A memorable one? Then take these opportunities. Give them a shot.”

At his fathers words Kurt found himself slightly stunned, realising that his father had just spoken words that hadn’t crossed his mind. They should have, and normally, if circumstances were different they would have, but hearing his father speak them kicked his mind back into considering them.

“I probably won’t get it though.” Kurt added after taking a small sip of coffee, cradling the cup with one hand. “It’s really competitive to get on.”

”And you’re one of their  _best students_ ,” Burt argued. “Kid; last September you were babbling about some project work you and a friend managed to land because you were  _that good_. Not trying to tempt fate here, but if you really wanted to go for it and you signed up for it — chances are, you’d get a placement.”

There was a moments break between the two of them, before Kurt let out a small little sigh and shook his head. “… I’ll think about it,” He answered. “If I decide I want to give it a shot, I have until the end of May to sign up and write something up if it gets any further.”

“That’s the spirit. Give it a bit of time. Talk to a few people. Bring it up to Sebastian and see what he thinks. The kids smart.”

“… Yeah,” Kurt’s glance went back to the coffee cup, trying not to think about why it was he hadn’t brought the idea up to Sebastian before now.

“… Or there’s your friends. Blaine, Rachel,” Burt continued. Kurt gave a small smile at his fathers words, although it didn’t quite meet his eyes.

“If I think any further on it, I’ll ask for other opinions.” 

“Good.” There was a pause between them, an almost hesitant pause in fact, before eventually Burt decided to speak up again. “Now are you going to tell me what’s really bugging you kiddo?”

“There’s nothing —”

“No. There’s _something_.” Burt let out a sigh of his own then, pushing on with his words. “Kurt I’ve been on the other side of the phone for two of your other relationships now. Blaine doesn’t count seeing as you were living at home when the two of you were dating. But the point is, I know you well enough to know when somethings eating at you and when it’s about a boy. So tell me: is everything good between you and Sebastian?”

Kurt hated lying, more than anything in the world. And the one person he couldn’t lie to above anyone was his father. If he was going to say anything to anyone, it would be him.

“I don't know," He began. "I really don’t. I — I thought things were going good between us? I mean, he’s been having moments when he acts stranger than usual but that’s been happening for a while. But — since we’ve been back in the city again … I don’t know. I don’t  _know_  what’s going on right now.”

“Kurt…” Another pause. “I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think it is.”

At his fathers words, Kurt let out a small scoff, rolling his eyes to himself as the grip on the handle of his coffee cup tightened slightly.

“Son, I mean it. Think about it; before you both went away on vacation you were both stressed with college and work. You had a week away to yourselves where you both enjoyed yourselves, and now you’re back and both adjusting to college and work again. The kids probably stressed. He’s studying Law, Kurt. You know better than I do that it sucks up most of your time. And isn’t his brother still living with you guys too? He’ll be fine. _You’ll_  be fine.”

“You really think that’s all it is? Just stress?” Kurt asked, almost hesitantly. 

“‘Course I do. It happens to the best of us. Give him time. If things don’t improve between you two when things have cooled down and you’ve gotten past a few of your college deadlines, then just talk to him about things. You’re always rattling on about how communication is important, so don’t forget it yourself. Alright?”

“…Alright,” Kurt replied, hoping that his father’s words were enough and that everything really was due to a simple explanation, like stress. “Thanks Dad.”

“Anytime. Remember, I’m always on the other end of the phone for you kiddo.” Kurt gave a small smile then, thankful for his father for always being there for him.

He knew that sometimes their discussions were never easy for him, but over the years Burt had grown to deal better with his sons needs and emotions. In High School, the talk of boys was an awkward topic for the both of them, but now due to Kurt’s experiences, it was almost second nature. Kurt didn’t like worrying his father, but whenever he needed him he was there. Always. Even if it was just to be the voice of reason. And Kurt was ever thankful for that. He wasn’t certain why his father had such certainty that the worries he had about things between him and Sebastian were all in his head, but he didn’t question it. Burt was wise and knowledgeable in Kurt’s eyes, and his advice often helped to either view a situation differently, or to at least calm Kurt enough to focus on what was in front of him. He just would have to keep an eye on his boyfriend and see what happened over time himself. That was all. 

“Anyway —” Burt continued, tearing Kurt out of his train of thought. “I should probably go. But Kurt, don’t  _worry_  yourself too much.” Kurt could hear the concern in his fathers voice, and it made him want to listen. “You know, you’re so much like your mother in that respect. She used to worry about everything too. But half the time her worries weren’t even worth worrying about. Everything will be fine, son. I promise.”

“Alright,” Kurt answered again, giving a small nod to the words even if his father couldn’t see it. “Goodbye Dad.”

“Goodbye Kurt.”

After finishing his phone call with his father, Kurt clicked off the phone and set it to one side. The sun was slowly beginning to rise by then, and Kurt moved to stand, walking over to the full length window that let the light shine into the apartment. He wrapped one arm around his middle, hand gripping tightly into the fabric of his dressing gown while the other held onto the coffee cup he had brought with him, bringing it to his lips as he silently drank from it. 

He considered his fathers words; about visiting the new home in summertime, the possibility of thinking about the month long experience exchange program his college was slowly starting to talk about, but mostly importantly, Sebastian. Perhaps his father was right and Kurt really  _was_ worrying more than he should be, it wouldn’t be the first time he had after all. It wasn’t his fault that his own insecurities built up and attacked him sometimes, making him more or less sleepless as his mind went into overdrive. But he could try and control how it was he reacted to them. Maybe there really was nothing there that was for any cause of concern, and things really were as simple as his father had said they were: stress related. 

Kurt decided then, whilst looking over the city skyline that he would keep an eye on things for the time being. That he would do a few more things. Cook more breakfasts for Sebastian, give him the remote control when they watched television together and letting him choose what it was they watched together, bringing home take away meals on his way from work if Sebastian was busy working on his Law things. Anything to show that he was there for the other, or to help set them back on the right track.

They weren’t broken. They didn’t need fixing. Kurt just … needed to make sure Sebastian knew that he was still there for him as much as he always had been. That if he was stressed and needed time to sit in the office to focus on his work alone for a few hours, then Kurt would give him that, and he could respect that. 

They’d get through it together, and things would come out better on the other side. It was just a little bump in the road, a usual happenstance for relationships to hit every now and again. That was all. 

They were going to be fine. 


	7. Going To The Chapel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After worrying that his relationship with Sebastian was breaking apart, Kurt is surprised to discover he has the wrong end of the stick -- completely. Instead his worries are proven to be all for nothing, and in fact Sebastian's peculiar behaviour as of late is due to the fact that he had been trying to work out how to plan to propose to Kurt instead. 
> 
> When Sebastian finally asks him the question Kurt says yes, and the first person he calls to spread the good news is his father. This is the phone call that they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to _'We Can Learn To Love Again'_ , where Kurt has discovered the truth behind Sebastian's rather odd behaviour.

Kurt couldn’t believe how much could change in twenty-four hours. When he had last held his mobile in his hands, he had been nervous and worrying over — well worrying over fabricated worries he had created himself, to be completely honest. That time, the phone call to his father had been both a distraction and a means of support however. It was quite different the second time around.

This time, the phone that he was holding in his hands was looked at it with a bright smile, Kurt still very much dizzy and feeling slightly light headed over everything that had happened since the morning before. Now, things were different. Now, Kurt had a beautiful ring on his finger, given to him by his handsome and amazing boyfriend — who was  _not_  breaking up with him — and now, the two of them were officially promised to each other. Sebastian was Kurt’s _fiancé_ , and Kurt was his. 

After letting that thought play in his mind for a second, Kurt pressed the button to call his father on his phone before pressing it against his ear. His smile was bright as he listened to the ringing of the phone, waiting for his father to finally pick up on the other end when eventually, he did. 

“Two morning calls in a row. You’re lucky you’re on a contract phone there kiddo.”

“Dad,” Kurt answered breathlessly, smiling even brighter at the teasing tone that was present in his fathers voice. 

“You seem more cheerful then you did yesterday. I take it things are good again between you and Sebastian?”

“More than good,” Kurt replied. There was a slight pause for a second as Kurt sucked in a breath, before quickly spilling out the words he had to say next, unable to wait any longer.  _"We’re engaged!"  
_

There was another pause — a longer one — shared between the two of them, and Kurt couldn’t help but wait anxiously for his fathers reply, worrying his bottom lip slightly. Eventually however, Kurt could hear the sound of shuffling — obviously his father moving something around — and he could hear his father calling out Carole’s name in the background. It was obvious that after his father had done so his attention had turned right back to the phone once more, as he had finally started to talk. “Kurt congratulations! For the both of you! That’s great news, I wondered when it was that the kid would actually pop the question.”

“Pop the question?” Kurt asked, frowning slightly as he smiled, happy with his fathers happiness for him. “Did you … know, this was going to happen?”

“Kurt;” His father began, the tone of his voice almost asking if Kurt were serious with his question. “I’m your father. Father’s are supposed to know these things before they happen.”

“Isn’t that mothers?” Kurt replied, it suddenly dawning on him what had probably happened. “Sebastian went to you for your blessing, didn’t he?”

“Perhaps,” Burt teased, and Kurt could tell that he was smiling even from across the phone. “Shows that he cares that he did though. That he wants to do things proper with you. It wasn’t difficult to give the kid my blessing knowing that. And you’re happy, right?”

“ _Very_  happy,” Kurt said, nodding his head as he spoke. “Happier than I can put into words, probably.”

“Well, good.” There was another pause then, and Kurt could hear Carole asking his father something and his father sighing before replying. There was a little bit more talking between the two of them — Carole’s tone of voice getting more excited, even if it was slightly muffled over the phone — until eventually Kurt heard his father laughing before he returned back to their conversation. “Carole says she wants you to show her the ring over Skype sometime. And she also says that your Aunt and your Grandmother are going to want to know every detail of what happened. I suppose your Aunt will especially. You know what Penny's like.”

“I wouldn’t have expected any less,” Kurt replied, letting out a small giggle at his fathers words. The sound made Burt laugh, and then two of them laughed together for a moment before the sound died and Burt spoke once more. 

“I really am happy for you Kurt,” He began, the tone in his voice different then. More serious. “It’s about time more good things started happening for this family. And this makes the damn icing on the cake. But; I just have to make sure of one thing.” Another pause. “You two … aren’t rushing into a marriage too soon, are you?”

“… No, Dad,” Kurt answered calmly, and truthfully. “We’re not. We’re — we’ve decided to keep the engagement a somewhat long one. Go at our own pace. We’ll get married when we’re ready, but there’s no rush to set a date or anything like that.”

“Okay. Okay. Good.” Burt replied. “I just had to check. I mean, young marriages work too — but I wanted to make sure you weren’t jumping into anything. No, rushing off to Vegas last minute or anything like that.”

“You really think I’d get married in the presence of an imitation Elvis?” Kurt asked, quirking an eyebrow and letting out a small breath of laughter in amusement. 

“Hey, it happens!” Burt said defensively, setting Kurt off into more laughter. “I just needed to make sure. Knowing that you’re both serious, and sensible about it, that’s all I care about. Anyone with eyes can see that you’re crazy about each other. That he’s crazy about you. And — it would be an honour to have him as part of the family.”

“Dad —” Kurt began, slightly speechless. 

“I mean it Kurt,” Burt pressed on. “I know that kid doesn’t have the best experience with his own father. But he has always been welcomed with open arms into our home since the first day you brought him here to meet us. The two of you getting married — well I mean it Kurt. I think he’ll make a great son-in-law. And if the two of you need anything — anything at all — with your wedding, or anything in general … you just ask. Alright kiddo?”

“I — yeah,” Kurt replied, stunned and touched by his fathers words.  ”And … thank you, Dad. For saying that. I know if Sebastian heard … it would mean a lot to him.”

“I’ll tell him in my speech on your wedding day. Although I’ll throw in a joke so as not to embarrass him too much either.”

Kurt gave another laugh at that, knowing that his father was breaking away from the serious train of thought he had going only moments before. He spared a look at the clock, and noticed that it was almost time for him to leave for college. “I have to go,” Kurt said. “I just wanted to call so you knew the news. Before we told anyone else that was. I think we’ve both agreed that we're posting the news online as a surprise for everyone else later today. But — I wanted you to know.”

“And you’ve made our day. Heck, made _our year_ infact. Now go, before you’re late for wherever it is you have to go.”

“Right,” Kurt chuckled. “Bye Dad.”

“Bye. And Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“I love you, son.”

“Love you too, Dad”

Kurt clicked off the phone then, happy that he had found the opportunity to tell his Dad the news and speak with him for a brief moment. His family was happy, and they were supportive. That was all he could ever ask for, and he loved them for it. The only thing left was to tell all their friends — but that would happen later in the day. 

Smiling, Kurt put the phone in his pocket. He picked up his bag and college folder, and left to make his way to college. 

 


	8. You Better Not Kill The Groove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking up with Blaine and ending their engagement earlier that day, Kurt decides that the only person he wants to talk to about things with is Elliott, so they decide to meet up for drinks together. Unexpectedly however they end up meeting a face from Kurt’s past, but is that face really as hostile as Kurt originally remembers him to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this counts as somewhat Blaine unfriendly, although not to the extent that other stories out there can be. If anything, it’s mostly just Kurt realising that their relationship is not as fair and equal as he wanted to believe it to be, and that they’ve grown to be very different people from the ideas they both want them to be. So he ended both their engagement and their relationship. Perfectly legitimate reasons to move on and change, I feel.
> 
> Mostly, this came about because I wasn’t overly impressed about the information I was hearing from the ‘Glee is now in New York!’ episode from last week, and I wanted to write a little something with a mixture of Elliott & Sebastian too.

“I still can’t get over the fact that you left him.”

From where he’s sitting beside Elliott at the bar, Kurt continues to stir his drink using the straw that sits inside it. He gives a small shrug of his shoulders, pausing for a moment to take a sip before speaking. 

“It was long overdue. In all honesty, I should have really done it much sooner. It just took him actually moving into the apartment and taking control over more or less every aspect of my life to really make me see the reality of what it was I was signing myself up for. And it really wasn’t a reality I wanted to live in for the rest of my life.”

“But what  _did_  prompt it in the end?” Elliott asks, moving his hands animatedly in front of him. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I get  _why_ , but you still haven’t told me what gave you the final nudge to make such a decision.” 

“If you must know, it was the hypocritical ways that he would often act.” 

Kurt pauses, letting his eyes glance in Elliott’s direction long enough to read his expression. He notices the confusion on his face, laced with understanding. It was exactly the reason why Kurt had confided in telling Elliott about his breakup before anyone else, because he knew that the majority of his other ‘friends’ would more than likely judge him and ask why, exactly, he was breaking up with such a  _perfect person_  as Blaine Anderson in the first place. Out of all of them that lived within the city Kurt could only think that Santana might have been able to understood his reasonings also, but ever since she had moved out of their joint apartment and into Dani’s about a month previous, Kurt had seen very little of her other than at work, the odd coffee catch-up or a night out drinking. In all honesty however, Kurt felt more comfortable talking to Elliott about such topics anyway.

“He was hypocritical?” Elliott asks, and Kurt has to suppress the urge to let out a laugh in response. 

“In the largest sense of the word,” Kurt answers. “It was just — really stupid. I had to sacrifice so much for our relationship to even work — and even  _then_  it wasn’t really working. I sacrificed any lasting friendship I could have had with Adam just to give Blaine another chance after he’d cheated on me. He’s been more or less trying to stop me being friends with you because he kept getting jealous of the friendship we had and … that was when it all just seemed to click into place. It clicked then that Blaine was more or less asking me to give up anything he saw as a threat towards him that I happened to enjoy, or the people that I liked spending time with.  _I_  wasn’t allowed to have any friends that didn’t fit into his made-up criteria of who I should be hanging around with, yet it was as if  _he_  was more than welcome to do whatever he wanted and be friends with whoever he wanted. Does that sound fair to you at all?” 

“No, it doesn’t,” Elliott says. He frowns, reaching for his bottle of beer and taking a long sip from it, before setting it back down again and speaking. “Especially not after some of the other things you’ve told me that he’s done in the past. And then you told me you two were engaged, and I’m sorry, but that never sounded very promising to me by the way you’d said it. You never really sounded … well,  _happy_ about it.”

Kurt does let out a small little chuckle of laughter under his breath then, turning his head back to his drink and letting his eyes glance down at where his fingertips met, touching the thin stem of the glass lightly.

“I think I only really said yes because I felt like I had to. It was all so public, with so many people there. I felt like saying yes would be the simplest route to take,” Kurt pauses for a second, before continuing. “I think if he had asked me privately I would have said no. And I think he knew that, too.” 

“So he decided to set a proposal up in a grand setting to put pressure on you and make you say yes? Nuh-uh, nope. That’s a red sign if ever I’ve seen one. And I’ve had the guy barge in my apartment and  _shout at me_  just for being your friend.” 

“Oh, god,” Kurt groans, sliding forward slightly and resting his head against the coldness of the laminate countertop of the bar.”I really am sorry about that. I still can’t believe he even went that far.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Elliott shrugs, picking up his bottle again. “It’s not like it was your fault after all. And I was more than able to handle it.”

Kurt let’s out a muffled sound that sounds like another groan, not moving from his slouched position. Elliott rolls his eyes, amused smile playing on his lips before drinking again. There’s a beat of silence that passes between them both, the sound of the music playing over the speakers morphing with the sound of mindless chatter from the people nearby, filling the air between them.

“Anyway,” Elliott eventually says, breaking the quietness that had grown between them. He turns his attention to look at Kurt, a sly grin stretching out across his lips. “I do believe then, Mr. Hummel, that you have now joined the ranks of the glamourous market of singledom once again. May I be the first to welcome you back to such an elite group.”

Kurt pokes his head out from where it rests against his arms to glance in Elliott’s direction, noticing that his drink bottle is offered towards Kurt in a way that signified that he should clink his glass against it in a toast. A smile begins to grow on his face, threatening to curl the corners of his lips, and Kurt’s just about to sit up straight in his seat again when all of a sudden, he hears the sound of another familiar voice come from behind him.

“Well well well, if  _you_  weren’t the last person that I expected to bump into here of all places.”

 The sound of the voice had Kurt’s slow growing smile falling, a crease quickly forming across his brow in replacement. Kurt sits up, noticing as he does that Elliott is wearing a look of bewilderment towards their interruption, before he takes a deep breath of his own and slowly spins around to face the person who had joined their conversation.

“Sebastian,” Kurt says, giving a small nod of his head in acknowledgement.

“Kurt,” Sebastian replies, his regular, signature smirk intact as always upon his face. Kurt watches as he raises an eyebrow, before nodding his head in both his and Elliott’s direction. “Mind if I give the two of you some extra company?”

Before he can give an answer, Kurt watches as Sebastian sits in the seat that is vacant beside him. Sebastian beckons the attention of the bartender, telling him what it is he wants to drink before he’s walking away, leaving Sebastian to wait and drum his fingers against the countertop impatiently.

“We didn’t exactly say yes,” Kurt finally says, turning to glance at Elliott who shrugs, looking just as dumbfounded as Kurt feels. 

“You didn’t, but you were going to,” Sebastian replies, glancing back at Kurt out of the corner of his eye. His drink arrives then, and after winking at the bartender Sebastian picks it up, turning on his seat to face both Kurt and Elliott better.

“I’m sorry but,  _who_  are you, exactly?” Elliott cuts in, leaning further in so that both Sebastian and Kurt can hear him better.

“Sebastian Smythe. Kurt and I go way back, don’t we Kurt?” He asks, grinning as he turns his attention to Kurt. Kurt on the other hand rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he lets out a sigh. 

“We knew each other in high school,” Kurt explains to Elliott. “Sebastian graduated around the same time that Blaine did a few months ago and, apparently, decided to move out here during that time also. We happen to keep bumping into each other at the most inopportune times lately, most because Sebastian doesn’t understand what the words ‘go away’ mean.”

“What Kurt actually means to say is, he doesn’t like to admit to the fact that he stalks me,” Sebastian cuts in. “Who are you exactly anyway? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

“Elliott Gilbert,” Says Elliott. “I’m a friend of Kurt’s.”

“I see. Are you a _good friend_  of his?” Sebastian asks, his grin growing somewhat mischievous.

“Not in the way you’re thinking,” Kurt answers, aiming to stop the conversation from heading into inappropriate territory while he still had the power and opportunity to do so.

“Well of course not in  _that_  way. God knows everyone’s aware that you wouldn’t cheat on Blaine even if fucking Chris Pine walked into the room right now.”

An awkward silence breaks out then, causing Kurt to glance back towards Elliott. Sebastian watches their exchange intently, frowning as he tries to understand what it is that they are saying. Nothing comes to his mind immediately, but suddenly Kurt’s turning in his seat again, facing him with a rather large, rather forced smile.

“Actually, I don’t have to worry about cheating on Blaine anymore.”

“Come again?” Sebastian asks, forehead wrinkling slightly as his brow knits together tightly.

“Kurt broke up with him earlier this afternoon,” Elliott interrupts, before reaching for his bottle once again. Sebastian appears to be shocked at the news, eyebrows raising as he glances back at Kurt, searching his expression for any sign that said that the two of them were joking.

“You’re not kidding,” He says after a beat. “You mean to say that the fairytale couple grew up and are  _actually_ over?”

“Do you think this is something I would lie about?” Kurt asks, somewhat affronted by Sebastian’s words.

“Well, no. I’m just a little shocked to hear it is all,” Sebastian turns towards the counter again, shaking his head to himself and letting out a small huff of laughter in his own disbelief. “A little impressed too, if I’m being honest with you. I never actually thought you’d have the balls to actually do it.” 

“And why is that?”

Sebastian tilts his head slightly so that he can see Kurt, watching the way that he crosses his arms across his chest defensively. From beside him Elliott is looking between the two of them, acting as if he’s watching a tennis ball dart back and forth. It’s comical in a way, and Sebastian can only be entertained at the sight which he’s met with. 

“Because, you’ve been so obviously over the mockery of a relationship you had with him for months now. You forget that I had the unlucky advantage to see your face at the engagement. I had to spend weeks afterwards hearing Jeff, Nick and Trent gossiping about how  _happy_  and  _ecstatic_ you appeared, even though I could clearly see what it was that you were really feeling when you were walking down that staircase.”

“That must have been so tragic for you.” Kurt answers, rolling his eyes as he lifts up his glass and takes a sip of his drink. From beside him Elliott leans forward again, putting himself into the conversation once more.

“And … what was it you think he was really feeling then?” Elliott asks, using his beer bottle to gesture between both Sebastian and Kurt. Kurt glances at him before focusing his attention back on Sebastian again, noting that Elliott had asked the question he had been thinking at Sebastian’s words, yet hadn’t wanted to have asked himself. 

As Kurt’s attention turns back onto Sebastian, he notices that Sebastian’s gaze seems fixed on him, watching him almost. He remains that way for a second longer, the gaze making Kurt feel an uneasy sensation beginning to spread in the lowest pit of his stomach, before eventually Sebastian was blinking, leaning back slightly and speaking. 

“You were terrified,” He says, rather matter-of-factly. “You had the look on your face that any guy would carry when he definitely does  _not_  want to be engaged or proposed to. That room overwhelmed you, bombarded you, and you wanted nothing more but to run away and escape it all. And I don’t blame you. The entire plan was fucking over the top to begin with.”

Kurt and Elliott both stare at Sebastian, surprised by what it was he said. Sebastian on the other hand doesn’t seem fazed in the slightest, as he simply continues.

“I thought you two would break up sooner, but then after a while I just assumed that you had resigned yourself to your fate of being in the most boring and domesticated relationship known to man. I’ve got to admit, hearing that that’s not the case any longer — I’m a little impressed, Hummel. Almost as much as I am surprised to see you sitting here with your friend.” 

“I wanted to talk to him,” Kurt replies, a sharp edge to his words. “And I preferred to do it in an environment where it was least likely that we would be bombarded by everyone else.”

“Wise decision,” Sebastian nods. He reaches for his drink again, taking another long sip before setting it back down on the counter. “Instead of talking however, why don’t you think about celebrating your first day of freedom instead? Your friend can come along too, if he wants.”

“Thanks, Sebastian,” Kurt says. “But again: neither one of us want to celebrate quite in the way in which you’re alluding to.”

“What, you mean you two don’t feel like dancing?”

Kurt’s just about to respond, before he’s interrupted by the sound of Elliott’s voice speaking up from beside him.

“Actually, dancing doesn’t really seem so bad. And I think we have more or less have exhausted most conversation about Blaine for one evening by now. Why not? Kurt, you in?”

“Are you  _serious?_ ” Kurt asks, turning to look at Elliott with wide eyes. “Rule number one with Sebastian, he is _always_  carrying an ulterior motive in his actions.”

“No. Not tonight,” Sebastian cuts in, shaking his head. “There’s no ulterior motives right now. It’s just me, wanting to make a friend happy.”

Hearing Sebastian refer to him as  _friend_  has Kurt narrowing his eyes at him slowly. Yes, they had bumped into each other a few times since Sebastian had moved to New York and yes, their hostility no longer seemed as strong between them so much as it seemed more fond, but Kurt has never really considered the possibility that they were working towards a — admittedly somewhat tentative — friendship before now. He has never even thought about it, always accepting Sebastian as nothing more than an irritant in his path. But could Kurt honestly agree with that thought any longer? Was Sebastian really as irritating as Kurt once remembered him to be? 

“We might as well,” Kurt hears Elliott say, the sound tearing him out of his own thoughts. “It’ll be fun. And hey, if you change your mind, we can just stop and either come back to the bar, or go somewhere else. There’s no pressure.”

Kurt looks between Sebastian and Elliott, trying to decide what it is that he should do. Or more, what it is he _wants_  to do. At one point in time, Kurt would have gotten up and left at the offer Sebastian had provided them with, but that had been before he had met him again within the city. And Kurt knew and trusted Elliott enough to know that if either of them felt uncomfortable even for a second, they would do what he had just suggested and simply leave. This offer to dance was much different to previous offers Sebastian had thrown his way of shady bars and attempts to lure boyfriends apart from one another, and surprisingly, Kurt could sense no need for acts of competition between the two of them like he had in their past.

“Alright, alright, we’ll all go dancing. But _only_  dancing,” He points a finger at Sebastian accusingly as he begins to rise from his seat. “The first sign of funny business, and we come back right here. Got it?” 

Sebastian raises his hands up by his sides, as if he were surrendering. “Perfectly fine by me.”

As the three of them all begin to move, Kurt leans in slightly towards closer to Elliott, speaking quietly so that Sebastian can’t hear them.

“I hope that I don’t end up regretting this decision.” 

“You won’t,” Elliott says, words accompanied by a small laugh. “Somehow, I can’t help but sense that you two are better friends than either of you want to give yourselves credit for.”

Kurt shoots him a disbelieving look at that, causing another Elliott to let out another laugh. Sebastian turns at the sound, raising an eyebrow at the both of them as he waits somewhat impatiently for them to finish, and Kurt simply rolls in eyes in response to both of their actions. He straightens his back before putting one step forward, walking proudly past Sebastian and towards the direction of the dance floor.

“Come on then,” He says, just as he passes where Sebastian is standing. “Let’s see you try and impress me and Elliott with whatever it is you probably call your killer dance moves.”

And even with the teasing nature towards Sebastian, joint with the familiar comfort Kurt felt whenever he was in the company of Elliott, Kurt can’t help but to admit to himself that for the first time in a long while, he feels more relaxed and confident than ever.


	9. Drunk In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his new roommate Elliott let’s Kurt know at rather short notice that he needs the apartment for an evening, Kurt ends up finding himself at Sebastian’s place. The real question is though, is the situation as bad as he first thought it might be, or does it instead grow just a little bit more confusing than Kurt expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to _'You Better Not Kill The Groove'_ , as requested.
> 
> Set a little bit after Kurt breaks his engagement with Blaine and when he and Elliott meet Sebastian by chance. Elliott, Kurt and Sebastian are now rather friendly with each other, although Elliott can’t help but to be a little bit amused at watching Kurt and Sebastian whenever they’re in the same room together.

“You don’t have anything important planned for this evening, do you?”

As Elliott sets a drink down on the coffee table and sits beside him on the sofa, Kurt turns his attention away from the television to look at him. He has one hand wrapped around the container of a tub of ice cream and the other holding a spoon, enjoying his usual tradition of eating the contents of the tub whilst catching up on the shows he’s missed during a rather busy week of college and work.

“No. Not really,” He says around a mouthful of ice cream. Kurt swallows it, his brow furrowing slightly as he speaks again. “Why?”

“Because I need to ask a favour from you,” Elliott replies.

He pauses for a moment, and Kurt watches as Elliott shifts slightly so that he’s sitting on one of his legs while the other dangles off the side of the sofa, making himself more comfortable in the position he’s sitting in.

“A favour…” Kurt echos, turning his gaze down towards the melting layer of ice cream and letting his spoon sketch a light pattern upon it.

“I need the apartment tonight,” Elliott says, causing Kurt’s attention to snap back up at him in surprise. “Normally, I wouldn’t ask at such short notice. But this is a sort of ‘spur of the moment’ thing that’s happening here –”

“Wait wait wait,” interrupts Kurt. He shoves the spoon into the tub before reaching over for the remote control on the coffee table, pausing what he had been watching before turning back to Elliott again. “You mean like – you need it  _all night?_ ”

“That’s – generally what’s meant in this situation, yeah.”

“But – where would I go?” Kurt asks, his alarm growing.

He knows that in the grand scheme of things he hasn’t been living with Elliott all that long, and that they’re still trying to work around each others own unique roommate rules, but Kurt hadn’t been expecting Elliott to spring this on him so last minute. Especially considering the current situation that Kurt’s trying to work around and adjust himself to.

“What do you mean where would you go? You’d stay at a friends for the night,” Elliott says, a light laugh attached to his words. Kurt gives a small sigh in response, knowing that it’s not as easy as Elliott makes it seem.

“Yes, I gathered that part. But  _who_  would I stay with?” Kurt asks, beginning to count off the friends he has in the city that he would normally consider asking on his fingertips. “Rachel’s wrapped up completely in her work – not to mention that I don’t think I can step into the old apartment without being bombarded still about why I ended the engagement. Sam is  _obviously_  a no, considering he’s living with Blaine and staying with them isn’t the best idea right now for any of us. And Santana and Dani are away for a week on vacation. There’s really no one left I can ask.”

“What about Sebastian?” Elliott asks, reaching over for the mug that he had brought into the room with him. Kurt’s eyes widen, and he stares at Elliott incredulously.

“What  _about_  Sebastian?”

“Well, why don’t you see if you can stay with him for the evening?” Elliott says. “You’re friends with him, aren’t you?”

“We’re  _friendly_ , I wouldn’t really go as far as to call us actual friends, so to speak,” Kurt replies. “And do you really think he’d let me stay with him if I just showed up on his doorstep unannounced? He might not even be in himself when I get there.”

“One of us could always call him beforehand and check,” Elliott shrugs, taking a sip of his drink before facing Kurt once again. Kurt is still staring back at him with a disbelieving look written upon his face, and Elliott’s smile begins to fall slightly. “Please? If he says no and there’s no one else you can think of to say with, then I’ll cancel my plans. It’s just that I haven’t seen Justin all week and tonight’s the only night he has free from work.”

Kurt takes a moment longer to stare at Elliott, catching sight of a hidden ray of hope that remains behind his eyes. He lets himself think, trying to figure out how best to solve the current predicament that they’re in.

Elliott’s been a good friend to Kurt – probably the best out of his entire circle lately considering his circumstances. When Kurt had expressed needing space to breath away from the loft he had been living in before, Elliott hadn’t hesitated in inviting Kurt to move in with him instead where things were much less cramped. When he’d needed someone to talk to, Elliott had been there to listen to him on more than one occasion, and Kurt had been thankful for that support, especially during his breakup from Blaine.

Kurt knew that Elliott should be more than welcome to see whom he wanted and do what he wanted in the privacy of his own space. Just the other day, Kurt had even gone as far as to asking him why he hadn’t seen Justin – Elliott’s current boyfriend – around as much as usual lately, and even tried to encourage him to figure out a time where Elliott and him could get together again in between their schedules. His power of suggestion had apparently seemed to have worked rather well, it had just decided to strike at a time that Kurt hadn’t expected.

But Kurt knew that he couldn’t really say no to Elliott’s request after everything that he’d done for him. If it had been a different time when tensions weren’t so high when it came to his other friends, Kurt wouldn’t have even battered an eyelid, but just because Kurt was facing a few complications of his own at late, it didn’t mean that Elliott had to be affected by it all too.

It’s with that thought that Kurt comes to a decision, rolling his eyes as he flops back against the sofa once again.

“Fine. I’ll see if I can stay with Sebastian. Just – please give me a little bit more warning next time so that I’m not rushed into making a decision so last minute?”

Elliott breaks out into a bright smile at Kurt’s answer, moving to stand up once more with a light bounce to his feet.

“Thanks Kurt. I owe you so much for this. And I promise, if I ever need to ask you again then I’ll give you like, a week in advance,” He pauses, settling his drink carefully down on the coffee table again. “I’m just going to get my phone from where it’s charging in the kitchen quickly so I can text Justin that everything’s all still good. I’ll be back in a sec, and I want to watch the end of that show you’re watching too.”

Kurt shakes his head as he watches Elliott disappear into one of the other rooms, before staring back down at his ice cream. He takes the spoon and stabs at a mountain of what is left in the tub, moving to reach for the remote so that he can un-pause his show, mumbling a few hurried sentences to himself as he does so.

He can’t believe he’s just agreed to stay with Sebastian Smythe of all the people he knows for a whole evening. Sure, they didn’t argue anymore – in fact ever since the night Sebastian had met him and Elliott when they were out drinking they’d been managing to get along perfectly well with one another – yet that didn’t mean that Kurt wasn’t at anymore of a loss for what to expect from him than usual.

* * *

“And just look what the cat dragged in.”

Kurt glares up at Sebastian as he answered the door, noticing the signature smug grin of his immediately. He hitches his overnight bag further over his shoulder, wanting nothing more than to leave the hallway that he’s currently standing in.

“Talking about yourself, by any chance?” Kurt asks, before pushing past Sebastian and into his apartment.

“Is that the kind of response I get after extending my hospitality and letting you stay here?” Comes Sebastian’s voice from behind him. Kurt hears the door click shut, and he turns around in time to see Sebastian’s hands leave the doorknob before  he’s hurriedly stuffing them into his pockets.

“Believe me, it wasn’t my most preferred way of spending one of my nights off either,” Kurt replied, before looking around him at what is around him.

It’s the first time he’s ever stepped foot into Sebastian’s apartment for longer than three seconds, and although it’s smaller than he had imagined from the other after all the boasting Sebastian is known to do, Kurt has to admit that it still remains rather pleasant all the same. There is enough surrounding him to show that it is the kind of place Sebastian lives in, although some of the items he sees scattered around surprises him. A few piles of books stacked in one of the corners of the room, a selection of music to one side – and Kurt’s sure he can spot a number of old vinyl’s in that collection, to, which he finds somewhat impressive – and the simplicity of the medium-sized sofa are things that he wouldn’t have expected.

Things like the small bar area leading into a fair-sized kitchen however, Kurt  _could_  see Sebastian owning somehow.

“You wound me sometimes, Hummel,” Sebastian sighs out, his tone coated in a feigned layer of hurt. He quickly snaps out of it to break out into a smile as soon as he speaks again, the words causing Kurt to break out of his own thoughts. “Come on, let’s stop standing by the doorway and actually move further into the room. You can dump your bags near the sofa or something for now if you want.”

Kurt does as he’s told and follows Sebastian as he leads him further into the room, his gaze still moving to little things here or there that manage to catch his attention. Once he reaches the sofa he sets his bag down like Sebastian had instructed, moving to sit down on the plush, comfortable cushions. Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him, before giving a shake of his head and letting out a small laugh that’s accompanied with a smile.

“Make yourself comfortable then, I guess,” Sebastian says, before sitting down himself in the space next to Kurt.

“Of course,” Kurt replies, moving his hands to undo the buttons on his coat. “I’m here as a guest, why wouldn’t I make myself comfortable?”

“Next you’ll be expecting me to give you a guided tour and make you a drink,” Sebastian says around another huff of laughter, before looking in Kurt’s direction. “You can make it yourself if you want one, but I don’t mind showing you where things are.”

“How kind of you,” Kurt shrugs himself out of his coat, folding it over and setting it on his lap. “I think if I’m spending an evening with you I’m going to need something strong, otherwise it’s going to be a long night.”

“For once, I actually like the way you think.”

* * *

Sebastian shows Kurt around parts of his apartment, letting Kurt leave his coat and overnight bag in the small little guest room that Kurt will be sleeping in before they eventually do decide to finally move towards the bar. They both sit on two of the stools there a while, bickering over Sebastian’s drink selection before they finally settle on what they each want to drink. If Kurt’s smiling at any point throughout their mindless chatter, he tells himself that it has nothing to do with Sebastian and everything to do with how unbelievable he still believes he can be at times.

They settle on watching a movie together in the end. Sebastian’s not as big on musicals as Kurt is, and he certainly doesn’t hold any appreciation for romance movies if his collection is anything to go by, so in the end they end up watching some action movie that Kurt thinks Sebastian’s seen one too many times.

Kurt learns that Sebastian likes to talk through films, which is a habit that has always irritated Kurt before, as he much prefers to sit and work things out on his own. Sebastian is often hitting Kurt on the shoulder lightly and telling him to wait for a scene that won’t appear for at least another five minutes, and although sometimes Kurt can’t help but to tell him to shut up, every now and again he finds his words accompanied by a small bout of laughter at Sebastian’s excitement. It’s endearing, really, and as Kurt continues to sip at his drink every now and then, he quickly discovers that putting Sebastian in front of an action movie is almost like putting a child in front of a movie with their favourite superhero in.

By the time that the credits of the first movie are rolling Sebastian’s already turning to Kurt and saying that they should watch another, and Kurt groans in mock annoyance as he leans his head against the back of the sofa, hiding the grin that had been apparent upon his face before.

“Are you going to give me a running commentary throughout the entirety of this one also, or are you actually going to just sit quietly and  _watch_ the film?”

“What fun is there in sitting through a film in silence?” Sebastian asks, already standing in front of his  DVD selection after deciding it was his time to pick what to watch and trying to pick something out to watch next.

“Well, at least that way you’re able to actually figure out the plot,” Kurt argues, picking up his empty glass and turning around, leaning his arm against the back of the couch as he watches. Sebastian turns to glance at him quickly, shaking his head once more when Kurt shakes the glass back and forth for him slowly, before letting his attention focus back on picking something out.

“Don’t be so antisocial. You don’t  _need_ to figure out the plot if you have somewhere there to tell it to you.”

Sebastian finally picks a DVD and lays it on top of his selection, reaching for the bottle of drink he had brought over with them earlier and walking over to refill Kurt’s glass.

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Kurt says, eyebrows rising as he watches Sebastian. “Aren’t you usually the king of acting in all ways antisocial? Or at least all ways disruptive.”

There’s a lull in their conversation as Sebastian pauses, shaking his head to himself before moving along to refill his own glass, setting the bottle back down again and picking up the DVD he’d found earlier. He opens the case and moves to insert the disk into the player, Kurt turning to watch Sebastian’s movements with curiosity. It’s not until the DVD’s in the machine and Sebastian’s sitting next to Kurt again with the remote in his hand that he finally says something.

“You need to redefine your definitions of antisocial and disruptive, because I’ll think you’ll soon find that I’m neither.”

“Really?” Kurt asks, taken aback. Sebastian presses play on the remote, throwing it back down onto the floor beside his feet before turning towards Kurt and looking at him face to face.

“Really.”

“If that’s true, then you’ll be able to keep quiet through this movie then, won’t you?” Says Kurt, his lips curving upwards into a cunning smile. He watches Sebastian as he lifts his glass to his lips, only realising how close they’ve become as takes a sip of his drink by the way that he can now count the number of freckles and birthmarks that litter themselves across Sebastian’s face.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Sebastian replies, smiling brightly himself. “If I did that then you’d miss my _disruptive_ _behaviour._ ”

“I doubt I would,” Kurt answers, moving back and leaning against the sofa, facing towards the television again.

His cheeks feel warm from a mixture of the closeness that had been present between them and the effects of what he’d drunk so far that evening, and Kurt was certain that his heart had started hammering in his chest at the way that Sebastian was watching him – the way that he still remains watching him for a lingering moment longer.

“How about we turn this into a game?” Sebastian asks, his smile growing mischievous with a thought that has just entered his mind. Cautiously – yet also somewhat curiously – Kurt slowly sets his glass back down before turning back to face Sebastian, brow creasing at the others words.

“What kind of game? It’s not going to be a drinking one is it?” He asks.

“No, we’re already doing that. This one’s a more …  _interesting_  type of game,” Sebastian says, sliding slightly so that he’s leaning closer towards Kurt’s side. “How about, if I manage to keep quiet through the film, I win. If however I don’t, then you win. What do you say?”

“Is there a prize for the winner?” Kurt asks, watching Sebastian intently. Sebastian’s smile grows more mischievous and sly, and Kurt wonders for a moment if there were a possibility that he had ever been a serpent in a past life.

“How about we leave that up for the winner to decide, shall we?”

Kurt knows there’s a chance that he’s playing with fire, but he can’t help but to be intrigued towards the game Sebastian has proposed for them. His eyes glance towards the television screen, realising then that the opening credits to whatever they’re watching are almost over, and that the film is about to begin.

“Okay, but we’re starting this from now,” He says, eyes not leaving the screen. His words cause Sebastian’s face to brighten in what can only be described as excitement at the new challenge he’s been presented with. “Whoever wins, wins.”

* * *

What Kurt didn’t realise until the end of the movie, was that Sebastian’s game had more or less been designed in a way that they could both end up winning.

In one way, Kurt won because he was actually able to hear what was being said in the movie, which helped him to understand what was going on much better than with Sebastian’s own added commentary over the top of it. But on the other side of things, Sebastian staying quiet until the end of the movie meant that really, he ended up winning.

Which Kurt expected was somehow exactly what Sebastian had been intending to prove.

“You know –” Kurt begins, turning to face Sebastian. “I think that’s the longest I’ve ever been around you without you actually saying a word.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Sebastian replies, giving a short sniff with his words.

“Don’t be like that. I guess this means you win?” Kurt asks, expecting that the answer will cause more of a reaction from Sebastian. He’s right, as he notices that the corner of Sebastian’s lips quirk up into the familiar confident, cocky smile that Kurt see’s him wear.

“Like you expected any differently,” He says, turning his attention towards Kurt. “But I  _do_ recall that we agreed upon a prize if the winner had something in mind. Am I right?”

Something in Sebastian’s words has Kurt’s stomach twisting into knots, an anticipation building up within him that he hadn’t know had been present before that evening.

“I  _think_  we did,” Kurt answers. “But you never really made it clear if you had something in mind or not to begin with, so I’m not sure if it still counts.”

“Oh, it still counts,” says Sebastian. Kurt raises an eyebrow at him, but is quickly shocked as he notices the way that Sebastian’s starting to lean in closer towards him, his movements different from what they had been earlier. “And just for the record, I  _do_  happen to have something in mind.”

“Oh? Do you now?” Kurt asks, trying to fight the way that his heart has started beating rapidly in his chest again. He expects Sebastian to say something smart and cutting back, but instead notices the way that Sebastian’s eyes instead drop to gaze at his lips for a long moment, before turning to look back up at Kurt again.

“Kurt,” He says, voice low – almost sounding unsure. “Tell me you want this too.”

It’s not what he expected – in fact it’s pretty much the  _last_ thing he expected – yet for some reason something feels so perfectly  _right_ about what he thinks is happening. It scares Kurt a bit, because the feelings hadn’t been there before – or at least he hadn’t paid them any due attention before now – and Kurt can’t help but to wonder if this game between them has been going on much longer than just the duration of an evening and a few movies.

He swallows, licking his lips unconsciously and noticing just how close Sebastian body has moved towards him. There’s not a shadow on his face that says that this could be some sort of joke, in fact Sebastian looks just as hopeful and unsure as he sounds – and Kurt isn’t quite sure he knows how to handle that.

“I –” He begins, before stopping. Kurt feels as if his throat is beginning to close up, and he knows it’s because he’s unable to really breathe properly. But he thinks his mind is working  _just_  well enough around everything else that’s bombarding it for him to make a decision, and so instead of saying anything, he gives a small, shaky nod.

Sebastian closes the remaining distance instantly then, claiming Kurt’s lips with his own almost possessively. The warmth and the roughness isn’t what Kurt expects, nor is it what he’s used to from the kisses he’s shared with people in the past, but Kurt quickly realises it’s something that he wants – something he craves even – and so he pushes back into it just as deeply.

Kurt’s response is enough to tell Sebastian that he definitely wants what’s happening between them, and so his lips begin to slide against more Kurt’s, hot and urgent. They are lost in themselves and in each other, and it’s not until Kurt feels his back softly pressing against the sofa that he realises that they’re laying down now. Sebastian has moved so that his body is hovering over Kurt’s, and the thought of their position and the way that they’re trading hard, sloppy kisses between one another causes Kurt to let out a low moan.

Sebastian’s lips leave Kurt’s and press against his cheek, his jaw, his neck; each touch leaving a tingling sensation in their path that spreads throughout Kurt’s entire body. Kurt’s hands press against Sebastian’s back, scrunching up the shirt that he’s wearing as he let’s out another moan when Sebastian nips at the skin against his neck, the both of them knowing that they’ll be marks in it’s place the following day.

“Fuck, Kurt,” Sebastian murmurs against his skin in between each press of his lips against Kurt’s skin. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long now. So long.”

Kurt let’s out a low humming sound, angling his neck so that it’s more exposed to Sebastian’s mouth. His hands roam over Sebastian’s back more, Sebastian’s own now sliding over Kurt’s slim waist, down to his hips, the movement causing Kurt to arch up into his touch. Kurt’s lips chase slightly for where Sebastian’s had once been, trying to move them away from his neck so that they can move back and carry on the same rhythm between them as before.

It’s not until Kurt arches up and feels the unmistakable shape of Sebastian’s hard-on pressing against his own that suddenly he freezes, the haze in his mind clearing ever so slightly as he realises what it is that’s happening. Sebastian doesn’t seem to notice any different, his lips still moving against Kurt’s skin, but the minute that Kurt’s hands move away from where they had been grabbing against Sebastian’s back to instead push on his arms, Sebastian quickly pulls away.

“Kurt –”

“We can’t do this,” Kurt says, his words breathless as he tries to push himself back up into some sort of  sitting position. Sebastian moves off of him, reaching out with his hands to help pull Kurt up, watching him intently as he tries to organise himself once more.

“But – I thought you were enjoying it?” He asks, frowning slightly in bewilderment. Kurt doesn’t turn to look at Sebastian, instead simply shaking his head and looking down at his hands.

“I was,” He answers honestly. “But – I can’t do this when I’m not sure if what we’re acting on is built up feelings or just the effects of drinking a little bit too much.”

“We’re not that drunk, Kurt –”

“No?” Kurt asks, finally turning to look at Sebastian. “Because something tells me that you wouldn’t have said what you did moments ago if you were completely sober and thinking clearly. Would you?”

Sebastian is quiet for a moment, until he eventually bows his own head, and replies.

“No,” He says, voice quiet. “I probably wouldn’t.”

Kurt watches Sebastian for a long moment with a sorrowful expression upon his face, before deciding to slide closer towards his side.

“So what  _do_  we do then?” Sebastian asks, gaze stubbornly turned away from Kurt even further and instead focusing on a spot on the floor. “Act like nothing just happened?”

Kurt swallows the lump that’s forming in his throat, trying to ignore the way that his own stomach is beginning to clench at Sebastian’s words. He let’s out a deep sigh, shaking and bowing his head before replying.

“No,” Kurt says. “We’re not going to do that. For now though, we’re going to push this aside until the morning. We’ll be able to think more clearly then.”

Sebastian’s gaze doesn’t move or waver. There’s a pause that stretches on between them for what feels like an age, until eventually Sebastian is sucking in a deep, somewhat defeated breath. His hand falls limp from where it had been previously resting against his forehead and finally, Sebastian turns, still not quite looking directly at Kurt.

“I think i’m going to go to bed,” Sebastian says, scooting forward slightly on the couch. Kurt’s attention snaps towards him, watching Sebastian intently as he begins to move to stand. “Let me know if there’s anything you need.”

“Sebastian –” Kurt begins to say just as Sebastian is rising out of his seat.

“Just – don’t say anything,” Sebastian interrupts, finally turning to face Kurt. His brow is furrowed slightly, and Kurt is sure that he can see the lingering traces of hurt hidden behind the mask that Sebastian’s trying hard to wear to hide any of his emotion. “You’re right. We should forget about this till the morning. It’s the best thing to do.”

Kurt visibly swallows a second time, watching Sebastian for a moment longer before looking down at where his own hands are now clasped in his lap.

“The disk is still in the machine,” Kurt simply comments.

He’s not exactly sure why he says it, if it’s just to state a fact or to try and bring back some sense of normality back between the awkwardness that has grown between them, but Kurt notices that after letting out another deep sigh of his own Sebastian moves to kneel in front of the television.

“Go and do whatever you need to do,” Sebastian says. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Hesitantly, Kurt’s eyes linger on Sebastian’s back for a moment longer, trying to decipher what it is that could be going through the others mind. He can barely make sense of the thoughts within his own however, and the alcohol that they had shared earlier has done nothing but make the situation all the more confusing and unreadable for them.

Eventually, Kurt reaches for where he had set his glass down earlier that evening, picking it up and holding it in his hands before moving to stand from the sofa himself. He walks towards the bar and kitchen, pausing at the open archway leading into the other room to cast his eyes back onto Sebastian, watching as he still adamantly keeps his focus on the television and the DVD machine. Kurt searches his mind once more to find the words that can make things somewhat ‘normal’ between them again, but he doesn’t know what they are – doesn’t even know where to begin searching for them – and soon realises that all he can really do is turn away and prepare for sleep himself.

Kurt has a lingering thought that getting to sleep that night will prove to be a much more difficult task than he had imagined it be when he had first knocked on Sebastian’s door that evening. However, he tries not to let his mind wonder if the same will be said on Sebastian’s part or not.


	10. You're Mine ; Completely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian meet up with another again when Kurt receives a text from Sebastian telling him he’s back in the city. Kurt however, has some news to tell Sebastian that is sure to change things between them.
> 
> _Or, that one where Kurt was an escort, loves Sebastian but kept up the charade of acting like Sebastian was a client._

_**Hey. I’m in the city. You wanna meet up?** _

Kurt stares down at the text for a long moment, his lips curling at the edges with the slow hints of a smile. He hadn’t expected to see such a message for at least another week, yet he can’t help the way that his heart seems to flutter in his chest reading it now.

He casts a quick look around at the busy street he’s standing on, before letting his eyes spot one of the numerous yellow taxi’s that are dotted throughout the mayhem of the busy main roads. Kurt is happy to realise that he has nothing going on that afternoon – and even if he did, he might have pushed it aside just for the special occasion, now that he’s actually able to do so with his still relatively new taste of freedom – and so his answer is simple, let alone easy to make.

**_Meet me at the usual place. Ask the person at the desk to give you a key to the room under my name._ **

Once his response has sent, Kurt lets the words from the message he had received continue to float around in his mind. This is usual practice between them, a usual way that they say ‘hello’ whenever Sebastian has come back to New York from whatever place it is he’s been sent to before. Only now, now it’s also very different. Kurt feels as if he’s almost bubbling with how different the situation actually is, and he knows that it more than likely won’t take long for him to tell Sebastian the exciting news that he has to share.

It takes little time until Kurt’s phone is buzzing with another incoming message, and he quickly goes to read it, even though he already has a fairly good idea by now of what exactly it will say.

**_Okay. See you soon._ **

His smile grows, and Kurt finds his feet moving forward towards one of the taxis as if they were on autopilot. While he’s hailing for one to stop, Kurt let’s himself succumb to his growing butterflies, and embraces the reality that it would only be a short matter of time until they were reunited with one another again.

* * *

They haven’t even had a chance to say anything before the door’s shut and locked behind them. Kurt’s back is pressed up against it, Sebastian’s mouth hot and urgent as it presses and movies in rhythm against his own, hands already roaming and pushing at various parts of clothing. Kurt’s movements are just as heated, a leg hooked around one of Sebastian’s as he uses it to pull him impossibly closer towards his own body, his hands pushing to remove the jacket that Sebastian’s wearing from off his shoulders. Sebastian seems to quickly understand what it is that Kurt wants, shrugging the jacket off as it begins to slide and letting it fall to the ground, his lips never breaking contact with Kurt’s until it’s finally gone. It’s then that Sebastian’s lips travel to the skin of Kurt’s cheek, leaving a trail of quick, sloppy kisses as he makes his way towards Kurt’s ear, to his neck.

“God, I’ve missed you,” He says, words coming out in one rushed, hurried breath.

“Missed you too,” Kurt says around a hum, his lips searching for where Sebastian’s had disappeared to. 

He hears Sebastian let out a short huff of laughter at Kurt’s actions, before he moves from Kurt’s neck to let his lips move against Kurt’s once more. The kiss this time moves a little bit slower, but with just as much energy as it had carried before, and Sebastian reaches up to rest his hand against Kurt’s other cheek, intending to cup it.

The action however causes Kurt to let out a sound that sounds much like a yelp, his head automatically moving backwards so as to move out of Sebastian’s touch. Kurt curses in his head to himself at his actions, noticing as Sebastian pulls away slowly frowning in confusion before suddenly freezing, his eyes narrowing slightly as something along Kurt’s cheek manages to catch his attention. 

“Kurt —” He begins, moving to pull away a little bit more so that they’re no longer pressed together chest to chest. His frown deepens, and carefully, Sebastian reaches out with his hand to the spot on Kurt’s cheek that he had touched before.

“What’s this?” 

Kurt sucks in a breath, knowing that this side of the truth had to happen sooner or later. His eyes close as Sebastian’s fingertips lightly press against the bruise and harsh, healing cut stand out obviously against the otherwise natural paleness of his skin, and Kurt tries to stop himself from leaning into the softness of the others touch.

“It’s nothing,” He replies. “Just – I had some trouble with a client a few weeks back, that’s all.” 

But Kurt knows deep down in his heart of hearts that the answer won’t be enough for Sebastian, that it isn’t enough. He forces his eyes to open again, watching the way that Sebastian’s own have hardened at Kurt’s words. Kurt forces his glance to move down from the sight, but even that doesn’t help as he finds himself eye level with the quivering of Sebastian’s adams apple.

“What kind of trouble?” 

At the question Kurt lifts his gaze again, shaking his head and forcing a smile. 

“It’s not important –“ 

“Kurt. What  _kind_  of trouble?” Sebastian asks again, the tone of his words causing Kurt to focus his attention on him.

There’s silence between them for a long moment, and Kurt knows that Sebastian’s not going to back down until he’s told him what it was that had happened to cause the mark against his skin. He swallows, searching his brain for the best way to say the words he needs to say, before realising that there really was no way that would make the truth any easier to break. 

“He just …” Kurt begins, before letting his gaze fall away from Sebastian’s own piercing one again. “He wanted something from me that he couldn’t have, and he didn’t like it when I said I wasn’t open to that. I told him no, and – well after arguing for a little while I got … this.” He gestures to the bruised area of his cheek, letting a moment pass before continuing. “It was an honest accident though, completely heat of the moment. And I showed him where the door was right after –“

“I don’t care if it was an accident or not,” Sebastian cut in, ignoring the rest of Kurt was saying to him.  “The fact is that you  _still_ got hurt, regardless.”

He steps away from Kurt, creating a larger space between them and reaching up with one hand to messily run his fingers through his own hair. He tears his own gaze away from Kurt for a second to scan around the hotel room instead, shaking his head to himself before finally facing Kurt again. 

“I don’t get it – aren’t there people in your area of work that are … you know.  _Supposed_  to filter out the people that could cause harm to anyone?”

“And there  _are_ ,” Kurt says, stepping forward to grab a hold of Sebastian’s hand. He guides him over towards the large bed in the room, sitting on the edge and pulling Sebastian down to sit beside him. “Believe me, they do check. This was just a one off thing. It wasn’t supposed to happen, and even the client seemed upset about it afterwards. It was an _accident_  Sebastian, nothing more than that. There was no real danger, honest.”

“No, but there  _could_  have been,” Sebastian replies. He let’s his gaze fall to where Kurt’s still got his hand clasped in his, before letting out a heavy sigh. “You don’t get paid enough in this job to even have someone  _accidentally_  hit you when they realise that things aren’t going to go the way that they wanted; that there are things that even _you_ don’t want to do with them or won’t give to them. What happens if next time it isn’t an accident, or it isn’t a freak occurrence? What then?”

“There won’t be a next time –“

“But you  _don’t know that Kurt_.” Sebastian pulls his hand out of Kurt’s grasp then, turning on the bed to face him better. “You don’t know whose going to come knocking on your door tomorrow, or the next day. No one does in your position. Not everybody out there plays by the rules you have set up to protect you from harm.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Kurt answers softly. How Kurt can keep calm in such a discussion astounds Sebastian, and when he sees a small smile lighting up Kurt’s face, he can’t help but to grow even more bewildered. 

“You’ve never exactly followed the rules yourself, you know?” Kurt continues, reaching forward to rest his own palm against Sebastian’s cheek. “I mean, look at  _those_  rules we broke. I never expect us to keep this thing going between us as long as we have been, and you certainly continue to surprise me with the money you always leave whenever we have to part ways – especially since it’s much more than I’ve ever charged or asked from someone. And you know as well as I do that there’s been plenty of times where I’ve come  _so_  close to not asking for money from you at all at the end of the night. That would have been a rather large rule to break, don’t you think?”

Sebastian let’s out a sigh, reaching up with his hand and wrapping it around where Kurt’s is pressed against his cheek, resting it closer against his own skin.

“I know the only way we can continue with this thing between us is if I  _keep_  leaving you money,” Sebastian says, pressing a light kiss against the inside of Kurt’s wrist. “I remember what you said, and how you’re not ready to be exclusive or to give up your work. If that means I have to keep up the charade of  _paying_  for you, then I will. I always will. But don’t expect me to sit here and be okay with someone else hurting you.”

Kurt’s smile grows sad at Sebastian’s words, and with his free hand he reaches up to brush his fingers through his hair. In the beginning he had never expected them to become this; for their situation to be as confusing as it has been, for them to want to be with one another as much as they have grown to do so. In the beginning, his want for Sebastian had scared him, had made him want to run. Instead, they had behind the barriers of Kurt’s occupation, pretending that they could be close without accepting the truth: that their hearts were growing fonder ever time they met one another, that they were – even if they chose not to acknowledge it – slowly falling in love. 

But that didn’t have to be the case for any longer. 

Since Sebastian’s latest time spent away with his own work, Kurt’s had the chance to consider and sort out a few of his own thoughts and come to a few new decisions. 

“I don’t expect you to be okay with it. I don’t expect you to be okay with any of this anymore,” Kurt says. He sucks in a deep breath, gathering up the courage that he needs before pushing on with what else has to say. “But when I say it won’t happen again, I mean it. Because – I’ve quit.” 

Sebastian suddenly looks shocked, and his stares back at Kurt wide eyed.

“You – wait, what?”

“I quit,” Kurt says again. “After what happened with the client. I was going to tell you later this evening. I think – the accidental hit gave me the wake-up call that I needed to really see that this life … it’s not the one for me. It never really has been, either.”

“So … wait,” Sebastian says, pausing for a second as he tries to piece things together. “You’re not – escorting anymore?”

“No.”

Sebastian swallows, before speaking again. 

“If that’s the case … then what is the life for you?”

Kurt watches him, before leaning in slightly so their faces were closer together.

“I haven’t figured out the job aspect of things yet, and right now I’m just working in a small restaurant while I figure that part out more. But … I do know that for certain I want you.  _Only,_  you.” His hand brushes through Sebastian’s hair once again, and the edges of Kurt’s lips curl upwards into a smile again. “I want to be exclusive with you. I’m  _ready_  to be exclusive with you – if you still want me after everything, that is.” 

There’s a long, nerve-wrecking moment where Kurt waits for Sebastian to do something, waits for him to react, but when he does Kurt feels as if he can breathe again. He thinks that he’s never seen Sebastian so happy, and the way that his arms wrap around his waist and pull him towards his body into a tight hug echo that.

“Of course I still want you,” Sebastian replies, grinning into Kurt’s hair. “Although I’m still upset that it took a hit to the face for this to happen; I definitely, absolutely still want you. I’ve wanted you to myself for a long time now.”

“You had me,” Kurt murmurs, moving his head to look up at Sebastian. “Always. It was only ever you that had all of me.”

Sebastian continues to grin brightly; happy with Kurt’s words, before finally he decides to close the lingering distance that remains, letting their lips meet again in a slow, sweet kiss.


	11. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sebastian returns from a long time away trying to find his balance again in Paris, he has a rather important question for Kurt. 
> 
> (Written sometime in 2012, as a headcanon for a now long dead Disney inspired roleplay I was a part of).

“So what made you make the decision to come out here?” 

Kurt watched as Sebastian shrugged his shoulders in response, before turning his gaze to look at him directly, a small smile appearing on his face as he did.

 “Missed you. Wanted to surprise you. Figured I was ready to come back.”

He stepped forward, moving his hand to rest on Kurt’s cheek, stroking it as he gazed into the others eyes.

“I said that I would always come back to you. And I meant it.”

Kurt nuzzled his cheek into the others hand in response, reminding himself of the feel of Sebastian’s touch and reveling in having that again after what felt so long without. He smiled softly at the others words, feeling giddy somewhat. This wasn’t what he had been expecting when Sebastian told him about a surprise, in fact it was so much better than any expectations that he had. He was just having a little bit of difficultly in believing that it was all actually happening.

“I … do have one question, however,” Came Sebastian’s voice once more, breaking Kurt out of his train of thought. He opened his eyes and looked up at the other once again, before replying.

“What is it?”

There was a second’s pause, and Kurt noticed how the other had suddenly grown nervous. He noticed as the other swallowed, as if plucking up the courage to ask whatever it was that he had to ask.

“Can … I want -” Another pause, and Sebastian let out a small laugh, shaking his head while he tore his gaze away for a second before looking back into Kurt’s eyes again. “I don’t want to push you. And you can say no if you want, I’ll respect whatever your answer is. But I wanted – no, I need to know.”

The nerves were visible again, and suddenly the movement of stroking Kurt’s cheek stopped.

“I want us to be boyfriends again.”

Kurt’s eyes went wide at the confession, and he noticed the way in which Sebastian was watching him, gauging his reaction. When Kurt didn’t say anything in response right away however, Sebastian continued.

“Can we … do you still want that?” 

And at the question, Kurt didn’t even have to think to know what his response was. He knew, had always known, he just needed to be ready. But then – in that moment, he wondered if he was. He thought back on everything that had happened over the past few weeks since his return from Paris, the way that they had stayed in contact nearly every day and had continued to return to their flirty nature. They loved each other still, and Kurt knew that. Knew that what Sebastian wanted was him back and that he was waiting patiently for whenever and if ever Kurt felt he wanted that again himself – that he had been waiting. And as he continued to think about it all, he knew what his decision was clearly.

“Yes,” he replied, his smile growing, his heart soaring in his chest. “I want that. I – I’m ready for that. Let me be your boyfriend again, Smythe.”

And if ever a few words could do so, Sebastian broke into a large grin, relief flooding over him and being replaced by utter happiness. He leant in, moving to press a kiss against Kurt’s lips, his hands moving to slide into his hair and hold him carefully in place, keeping Kurt close as he did. But he was smirking, they both were. And as Kurt wrapped his arms around the others neck, he couldn’t help the sensation of relief that seemed to rush over him also. Because through it all, through all the hardships they had faced over the past few months, the distance, the sadness, they had made it. They were finally together again, officially.

“I love you. I love you so much,” Sebastian said, pulling away after the kiss had ended slightly as he did. He looked back at the other, the grin on his face threatening to split his face in half it was so large, but it was also filled with so much happiness. “You’re everything.”

Kurt felt himself begin to well up at the others words, and he pulled him into a hug, holding him close just because he could, because Sebastian was there to actually do so.

“I love you.”

* * *

 “How long are you planning on staying?”

Sebastian looked down at where Kurt lay next to him, noticing the way that the other had turned his head so that he could look up at him. He moved his hand, stroking it through Kurt’s hair and reveling in the reminder of just how thick and soft it was to touch. He smiled at Kurt, before bringing his other hand to wrap around Kurt’s bare hip and pull him closer to his side. 

“How does forever sound?" 

Kurt’s own smile grew at that, and he buried himself in closer to his boyfriend. And god, did it feel good to finally be able to call Sebastian that again. Something that Kurt was sure a little while back that he might never be able to say again.

“I suppose I can put up with you for that long,” Kurt replied, feeling when the other laughed at his comment.

Sebastian shuffled, turning slightly when he did so so that he could get a better look at the other. 

“I meant it when I sang you that song you know? That you’re my home. That you’re the only place I ever want to come back to, that I will always do that and that I don’t ever feel as happy and as content as much as I do whenever I’m by your side.”

Kurt’s smile grew soft, and he reached his hand up half way through what the other was saying to rest against his cheek and caress it. When Sebastian had finished he moved to press a kiss against the palm of Kurt’s hand, lingering for a moment before Kurt pressed himself forward to close the distance between the two of them, kissing Sebastian fully on the lips then and filling it with all the emotions that he had. And Sebastian responded to it instantly, kissing Kurt back just as hard, eventually moving at one point to press the other into the mattress. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, keeping him as close as he possibly could and keeping him there. The thin sheet that was half covering the both of them began to slide off as Sebastian slid his body over Kurt’s, an action that caused the other to let out a small moan as he sunk deeper into the pillows beneath him but the both of them ignored it, much too concerned and caught up in each other instead.

Sebastian broke the kiss after a while when he needed a second to breathe again, just for a moment, and he pulled away just enough so that he could look down at the other beneath him, admiring the way that Kurt looked then and reveling in the fact that it was a side of Kurt that was reserved just for him only. And he was so glad that he had decided to come back, so glad that he decided to take the leap because Sebastian couldn’t think of any better place to be other than where he was then. 

“I love you Kurt, honestly I do,” he said, replaying the words that he had said so much already that day, the very words that he had repeated over and over again only a little while before whilst showing the other just how much he meant them. In response Kurt rolled his eyes as he pulled Sebastian closer again, their lips almost touching but not quite as he replied. 

“You’re talking way too much at the moment,” he replied, before finally kissing the other again – more heatedly than before -, and pulled the other fully on top of him then as Sebastian understand exactly what Kurt wanted. What it was that the both of them wanted.

Sebastian was happy, and he knew that he would never question what he had with Kurt again. That he would never again risk loosing everything that he had finally managed to get back. Because to him, Kurt was his entire world. He was the moon and the stars and everything else in between, and he knew now that that was precious, that it was rare for people to find and that it was something that needed to be treasured. And that was exactly what he intended to do.


	12. Meeting At A Support Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill request for an alternative universe meme over on tumblr; very loosely based on _'The Fault In Our Stars'_. I was going to write them meeting at a divorce support group, but I think I wanted to write this more.

Kurt wondered if anything could get any worse.  
  
As the group leader continued with his well rehearsed speech – something about how even when things seem at their darkest there is always a light to be found and  _really?_   _Was_  there? – Kurt allowed himself to drown out his words in favour of succumbing to his own thoughts. Mostly, the memory of the discussion that had led him to sitting in support group in the first place.

If anything, Kurt realised that the decision to attend wasn’t really for his benefit in the end, but rather for that of his fathers. Kurt had long since accepted that his story was never going to end happily – after all suffering from a terminal illness tended to put things into a clearer perspective from the position of the person carrying such a mark – yet he knew his father still clung to some kind of foolish hope. Hope that perhaps some magical cure or drug would be discovered at the last moment, hope that his sons cancer would mysteriously disappear overnight, hope that maybe sending his son to sit in a room with others in his same position for an hour a week would help keep him sinking into a deep dark pool of depression. Burt wanted to cling to the life of his son for as long as they had; especially since he’d already had to bury his beloved wife five years prior.

Kurt would do just about anything to make his father happy as of late. He’d attend his hospital appointments, he’d go out with him to help with shopping in the days he felt well enough, and apparently he’d even agree to listening to a person preach to a dying youth that their life still held value.

A sigh escaped his lips. God, over optimism was just one thing he was tiring off easily these days. 

Tuning back into the conversation in the circle again, Kurt realised that they appeared to now be listening to something that had been called within the group ‘positive poetry’. If anything, that was worse than the previous speech.

The sound of someone letting out a low snort came from his side, and Kurt’s eyes darted to the person next to him. He had to stop his eyes from widening when he noticed that a boy no older than he was himself had a hand pressed against his mouth, trying to look serious despite the smirk that lurked upon his lips. The boy shook his head, eyes sparking in mischief.

“Poetry now, really? Jesus, this is so stupid.”

Kurt rose a curious eyebrow at that, somewhat surprised to discover that the boy had pretty much vocalised his own train of thought. He let his eyes scan over them better for a brief moment; taking in a face lined with a light dash of freckles and birthmarks, hair styled in a stylish way – if you were interested in something reminiscent to a CW actor, which seemed to be a popular trend lately – and green eyes. Green eyes that were so bright and so full of life and energy, Kurt felt that a person could easily get lost in them if they stared long enough.

Instead Kurt sat back in his own chair, crossing his arms over his chest in a subtle way.

“You think this is stupid? I came on a Wednesday once – he gets a guitar out on those days.”

Another muffled snort of laughter, and when Kurt glanced this time, he noticed that the boy was looking right back at him.

_“Seriously?”_  He asked.

“Oh yeah,” Kurt replied. “It’s all part of the ‘creative outlet’ group. Apparently singing about your disease helps you accept the finality of it more. Something like that.”

“Wow.” The boy answered. “And that’s supposed to be uplifting?” 

Kurt shrugged. “Apparently.”

“Remind me to avoid that group then.” The boy turned back to face where the man was still reading his poem, and Kurt noticed how he gave a slight wince at the line being spoken. 

“I knew this thing would be a pile of shit.” He said, glancing at Kurt afterwards out of the corner of his eye. “What are you in for?”

“Leukaemia.” Kurt didn’t even flinch when he answered. He was used to the question now, after all, the cancer was more or less a part of him. “Yourself?”

“Osteosarcoma.” A pause, and then “That’s a cancer of the bones, by the way.” 

“I know.” Kurt replied, trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes. The boy leant back in his seat, matching his posture to Kurt’s.

“One moment I was out on the lacrosse field, and the next I was in hospital with a fractured hip. The doctors did all the scans and tests to try and work out what happened and then suddenly … hey kid, here’s your diagnosis. You’ll never be able to play again.”

“Ouch,” Kurt answered, feeling a pain of sympathy for the boy. “I take it you were sporty beforehand?”

“Kind of.” The boy shrugged. “It sucked at first – but you know. Whatever. How’d you find out about yours?”

“I’ve had it for as long as I can remember.”

“Really?” Asked the boy. Kurt nodded.

“Yeah. Forever a sickly kid, bruised and bled easily. Doctors couldn’t figure out why, and then just before my eleventh birthday, they finally discovered what was going on.”

 “That sucks.”

“Yeah, it does. But what can you do?”

A silence passed between the two of them briefly, listening as the leader came to the end of his poem. A few members of the room clapped whilst the others remained silent, yet as Kurt moved robotically to join with the applause, he felt a light poke against his shoulder, causing him to turn.

“I’m Sebastian, by the way.” The boy said. For a moment Kurt froze, before giving a small nod and a smile. 

“Kurt. It’s nice to meet you.”


	13. Kurt and His Alley Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small Christmas gift-fic for a friend, sparked by a conversation on twitter we shared once where Kurt and Sebastian were both cats.

Kurt’s tail sways leisurely in the breeze, contentment filling the entirety of his small body. He’s resting upon a small table outside in the garden, eyes closed as he basks in the rays of the sunlight filtering over him.

It’s one of his favourite things to do in the afternoons whilst the back door is left open for him. His owner — an elderly woman who lived on her own after her children had moved out to start their own families ten years prior — spends the time inside the large house washing the dishes whilst listen to her radio play songs of the fifties and sixties. The soft, melodic tune of the music floats outside, reaching Kurt’s own ears and adding to his heavenly period of rest.

He’s interrupted however by the sound of scurrying from the nearby fence, causing Kurt to turn his large eyes to stare at it curiosity. When he notices the familiar sight of messy brown fur stumbling across the top Kurt’s interest falters, and instead of paying the disruption the attention it was hoping for he focuses on his paws, beginning to lick them clean as a distraction.

His peace is often disrupted this way. The stray alley cat is one that frequents Kurt’s garden more and more lately, and despite his own annoyance at the intruder Kurt has since realised that fighting him out of his territory is not only ineffective, but it also means he’s providing the other — or Sebastian, as his name is called — with the attention that he so much thrives for. Ignoring his existence entirely seems to at least rattle him more, even if he still hasn’t left Kurt to his own peace.

As Sebastian stalks closer towards the table he’s sitting upon Kurt notices the latest prey to his playtime caught in his mouth. He’s carrying a small bird, and if Kurt were human he was sure he’d be doing that thing they always seemed to do when they were tired of predictability: sighing.

Sebastian had started to bring Kurt new things he’s caught everyday, from rats and mice to birds. He’d once appeared before Kurt with the remains of a spider he’d killed, the look on his face radiating in pride before Kurt had looked away indifferently. Each catch was like a prize, a gift presented to Kurt, and Kurt expected that Sebastian was waiting for him to be impressed by his capabilities.

He wasn’t.

In fact, Kurt found the entire thing incredibly dull. He was a house cat, and one that prided on not messing his paws by hunting smaller prey. The fact that Sebastian tries so hard to accomplish the reaction he wishes for has Kurt thinking it’s pitiful, and if he feels a shift of contentment settle inside him at the way Sebastian’s dirty fur would ruffle slightly in annoyance at Kurt’s lack of admiration for him, then that was just an added bonus.

Kurt continues to lick his paws for longer as Sebastian watches him, the bloodied bird sat down on the patio before him. He waits, one minute, two minutes, three — and ah, there it is. The annoyance, the way Sebastian’s fur begins to puff slightly in his indignation.

He’s as easy to read as a kitten looking for milk, and Kurt has learnt all of Sebastian’s predictable habits by now.

* * *

Things continue as normal — or as normal as can be — between them, until they don’t.

It’s late evening when Kurt pads his way into the kitchen, looking for his bowl of milk. His owner has refused to let him out much that day, but Kurt hasn’t minded. The heavens have opened up causing a downpour of rain to fall, and it hadn’t lessened much since it started earlier that same morning.

Both of his bowls are set near to the door since that way there’s no harm of his owner tripping over him as he eats or drinks, and Kurt likes it as it means he can rush outside soon afterwards. Yet he pauses as he stands before his bowl that time, the sound of a pained meow from beyond the door alerting his senses.

Forgetting his milk for the time being Kurt glances out the window, expecting to see the black cat with the bowtie from next door that he’d been fighting lately to be sitting outside, taunting him. What he doesn’t expect however is the sight of a depressed, damn Sebastian; fur messier than usual and paw hanging limp. Kurt’s head tilts to own side in a curious questioning manner and Sebastian meows again. Noting how sorry for himself Sebastian looks Kurt decides to take pity on him, glancing back to where the living room was before letting out a meow of his own.

He moved towards the door and started to scratch at the window, letting out more soft meows as he heard his owner slowly begin to move. The light in the kitchen finally flicks on, and at first Kurt hears his human telling him that it’s too wet to go outside, yet he continues to meow even as she stands behind him. Kurt knows she understands what he’s trying to tell her the moment he hears a small gasp, before moving to her spice rack to pull out the keys she had hidden there for the door.

It all happens quickly then: the way she opens the door to let the smaller than usual version of Sebastian into the warmth of their home. Kurt sits to one side and watches as his human tends to the cut on Sebastian’s paw after toweling him dry, picking up on the occasional sounds of her voice that used to scold him back in his days as a kitten for getting too dirty. She’s more concerned than anything though, and after seeing that Sebastian was alright sets him down in front of the fire in the living room beside Kurt, before petting her own pet on the head.

“He’ll stay with us for tonight, Kurt. The poor dear can’t sit outside the door all night, it’s much too cold and wet for him. You be good and look after him.”

Kurt looks at Sebastian, noting the way he still seems confused at the sudden amount of comfort that he’s surrounded by. Lightly, Kurt leans forward to rub his head against the brown fur, letting out a soft meow at the same time as the bell on his collar jingles. Sebastian turns, and for the first time that evening he see’s a flash the familiar, confident expression on his face, before Sebastian let’s out a low meow of his own.

Kurt might not appreciate the hunting gifts, but he’s more than content with having Sebastian stay the night under his roof to recuperate.


End file.
